


Food Is Love

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Culture Shock, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Princess Mrella must wed King Saddiq for the good of her kingdom. Her people have fallen into famine, while his has plenty to spare. The man seems nice enough, but how can she survive a place where fat is prized with her waist intact?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Mrella of the house of Xod is in something of a quandry.

About three years ago, a blight started to wipe out her kingdom's crop. It started out small enough, but quickly grew to infect all the crops in Timoa and the surrounding areas. Her's was an agrarial kingdom with little else to boast of aside from a strong army. And while their allies helped where they could, it was only enough to barely live off of.

Her parents searched high and low for a solution. They used the royal treasury buying enough food for the kingdom, but it was just a short term fix. Some citizen started to join the army just to secure regular meals, but this wasn't sustainable either. The one day, hope came in the form of a letter.

Newly crowned King Saddiq of the Lothor kingdom was in need of a queen. He'd sent letters to all the known kingdoms in an attempt to secure a bride. The king and queen is scarcely believe their good luck. Unlike Timoa, Lothor burst at the seams with food. They grew foods and spices found nowhere else and even had the technology to treat most plant illnesses.

There was just one problem. Unlike most kingdoms, the Lothorians valued a corpulent form. For them, thinness was a sign of illness, and with the famine, Princess Mrella would be the thinnest one there. But, they had to try.

As it turned out, they needn't have worried. While several other princesses showed up, none of them wanted to marry the king. The princess assumed no one wanted to live in a place that would certainly try to fatten them up. Her parents were the only ones to respond. So after a few weeks of back and forth, she became engaged to a man that she'd never seen before.

Which brings one back to the quandry at hand - how can she stay married to the man and stay slim? Though the famine has made her smaller than she would like to be, she's been slender all her life. Her figure is perhaps the only positive thing people outside of her kingdom see about her.

Conpared to all the other princesses she's met, Mrella looks rather odd. Like her people, Mrella is green. It's said her kind came from the stars and got stranded. That paired with her large purple eyes and long white hair, she looks extremely bizarre. Her people, on the other hand, think that she looks pretty. Her silky curls, high cheekbones, and full lips and tall frame always turn heads.

If she were marrying Timoan noble, she wouldn't mind so much. But alas, she's marrying a man who will no doubt find her ugly, plus has beauty standards she doesn't want to achieve.

However, her people need her. She'll find a way to cope.

* * *

It takes nearly a week to reach Lothor. Princess Mrella hardly feels like a person right now. All she wants is to find the nearest bed and just fall into a deep coma. Sadly, judging by the way the Lothorians are rubbernecking, she won't get to do that. No doubt, they'd never seen green people before - the Lothorians themselves being of the dark brown persuation.

She doesn't fault them. Were King Saddiq coming to Timoa, her people wouldn't be any better. She just hopes that she'll get to sleep soon.

Her royal procession makes it's way to the palace. The rabble follow her all the way to the gates. Although no one is gawking anymore, her anxiety is through the roof. She's on her way to meet the king for the first time. She can't help but to imagine him looking at her in disgust before immediately calling the whole thing up. Her meager breakfast tries to reappear, but she wills it to stay down.

The carriage stops before she knows it. Her coachman opens the door and helps her down. She takes a calming breath and schools her features into a more regal expression. She looks up and nearly swoons at the sight.

It seems that her husband-to-be came to great her. King Saddiq is a tall man - taller than her - and solidly built. He looks made for cuddling and hurling his enemies many yards away. She expected that much. His father was the most fearsome warrior in their kingdom. What she did not expect was the kind expression on such handsome features.

His dark auburn curls and beard framed his face in a way that highlighted in best features and made his hazel eyes and chocolate skin pop. His white and gold suit was tailored in a way to flatter and show off his girth. He looked like no one she'd ever seen before. Want burned within her. How would he look underneath her naked and needy? She had to find out.

One of her attendents cleared his throat, snapping her back to reality. She'd been staring. And _drooling_. Her cheeks flushed. If only the ground would swallow her up.

King Saddiq doesn't seem to mind. Of anything, he looks flattered. He walks down the stairs and towards her. The princess nearly faints when he stands before her. He's the biggest man she's ever seen and she's into it. She is, in fact, embarrassed by how much she's into it.

The king takes her hand and kisses it. His plush lips feel like velvet on her skin. Standing this close, she can see a faint smattering of freckles across his nose. It's absolutely adorable and she is filled with the need to see if they are anywhere else on him.

"Welcome, Princess Mrella," his voice is deep and husky, "to Lothor. I hope that you come to love it here as much as I do."

Mrella knows she's gawking again, but she just can't _help_ it. No one told her that he'd be so pretty. It just isn't fair.

"But before I get ahead of myself, you must be tired. I'll have someone show you to your rooms. I'll see you at dinner."

Mrella cannot help but nod. Her tongue refuses to make words.

He walks ahead of her. His meaty behind sways and jiggles with every step. She's utterly mesmerized by it. Then all too soon, it's time for them to part ways. He kisses her hand once more before leaving.

There is a team of maids wairing for her. They're plump forms flit about with effortless grace. They undo her corset and take down her elaborate updo. Next thing she knows, she's sitting in rose scented bathwater and getting the best head massage of her life. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the here and now.

"She's so skinny," one of the maids remarks, "I'd heard about the famine, but she is thinner than I thought she'd be."

"Shut up. She can't help it," another one scolds, "besides, she is your future queen. Show her some respect."

"I'm sorry. I meant no offense. It's just that I've never seen anyone that thin before. It makes me glad that she's here now. We'll put some meat on her bones in no time."

The other maids mutter in agreement. Mrella, however, feels her stomach sink. Sure, she wants to gain the weight she lost in the famine. But getting fat is something else entirely. She's always been praised for her figure. She doesn't think she could live with herself if she destroyed it.

Then again, would Saddiq even want her skinny? Most people find Timoans exotic at best and ugly at worst. And as attractive as she she finds the king, she would die if he didn't find her at least decent to look at. If he found her too repulsive, would he send her away? She doesn't want to think about it.

Her bath is over before she knows it. The maids put her hair in a simple braid and give her a silken nightgown to wear. Unfortunately, it was three sizes too big and looked utterly comical. Indeed, it might have fit her three years before the famine, but right now she looked like a child. The maids fell over themselves apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me one of my night clothes I brought from home."

They traded the silken garments for her fleece Timoan ones. She's glad for it since she's prone to feeling cold.

"Dinner is in four hours. We'll come to collect you then. In the mean time, sleep well."

The maids show themselves out leaving Princess Mrella alone with her thoughts. She'd be married by the end of the week. She doesn't mind too much. Her people will get enough food to eat and and help erradicating the blight. She'll get to be queen and have an incredibly handsome husband. They'll have kids and she'll live happily ever after. Nothing but sunshine and raimbows.

The princess splays a hand on her bony hip. Unlike the king, she had almost no curves to speak of. Even before the famine she had small breasts, a tiny waist, and almost no backside to speak of. One could fit a carriage between her thighs and still have room. Best case senario, he'll find mistress to satisfy his needs. Having seen the man, she'd die if she found him in another's arms.

She makes her way over to the bed and flops down. Princess Mrella snakes a hand between her thighs wishing all the while for Saddiq. The end of the week couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Mrella experiances a Lothorian feast for the first time.

Before she knew it, it was time to get up. The maids styled her hair in a cascade of curls and artfully framed them around her face. They lined her eyes with Kohl but nothing else. As one maid explained: "We Lothorians don't wear much makeup. Best to let ones natural beauty speak for itself."

Mrella gulped. She wanted him to see as little of her natural beauty as possible.

The maids procured her something called an eating gown. It was a dark purple quarter sleeve garment with an empire waist. It hid much of her frame as it billowed around her. Oddly enough, there was no corset - just a brassiere and a pair of panties. The princess has never felt so underdressed.

"Won't the king mind how understated I look?"

"I doubt it, love," one of the maids says, "We tend not to get decked out at meals it's best to dress in a way that lets you expand."

"Expand?!"

"Of course! Why we'll fatten you up in no time flat."

"But ... what if I don't want to? Get fat that is?"

"Are you saying you _want_ to be skin and bones?"

"Well, maybe not _this_ this thin. But not drastically bigger."

The maids look at her as if she declared she wanted bathe in broken glass.

"I mean, I guess you could," another maid interjects, "But why would you? The food is so good. And fattening up is so much fun."

"And the sex is so much better," another pipes up, "Feeling my husband's fat gut resting on my butt as he takes me from behind..."

The maids break into a tittering fit. Mrella flushes in, but not from embarrassment. She too would like to feel Saddiq's belly wobbling on top of her as he pounds away.

"Oh, you sure are a lucky one," says the maid, "King Saddiq is one of the handsomest in the land. Generous too. Why, most of the Lothorian women would love to be in your shoes."

Mrella grimaces. Though she knows it's meant to be encouraging, she can't help but feel anxious. It's just a reminder of how easily replaceable she is if King Saddiq tires of her. Sure, he's done nothing to suggest he'd do that, but she's heard of kings that have gotten a younger, hotter lover when their wives lose their charm. Some have even died under misterious circumstances or were executed for treason. She can only hope to be spared such a fate.

A butler arrive to take her to the king's sitting room. It'll just be the two of them unchaperoned so that they can get to know each other better. She's surprised but not ungrateful. It's unheard of in Timoa for two unmarried people to be unchaperoned for fear of impropriety. However, Princess Mrella couldn't care less about impropriety.

She wants to touch her fiance - feel how soft he if to the touch. She wants to see how well she can feel the muscles underneath his flab. She wants to taste his lips and leave him breathless. But most of all, she wants to hear him say he wants her.

The king sits at a large table laden with food. The rich seasonings leave her salivating and her stomach rumbling. The king stands when he sees her and helps her to the chair next to him. Her heart hopelessly stutters. She hadn't expected this to be so intimate, but she isn't complaining.

The king changed out of his white and gold suit into a loose forrest green shirt and black stretchy pants.

"I'm glad that you were able to join me, my dear."

"Where else would I have gone but here?"

"Well, yes. But I am glad all the same. Dinner tastes better with pleasent company."

Mrella feels herself melt a little. He sits close to her, the spicy sent of his cologne driving her mad with lust.

"You must be hungry. I took the liberty of getting simple fare. We normally eat a lot of rich food, but I feared it would make you sick. What with the famine and all."

"How thoughtful, your Majesty."

"Please, call me Saddiq. We are to be wed, and you will be my queen." He almost purrs the word "queen" and it takes everything she has not to swoon. Mrella is so glad she's sitting down.

They sit and chat about their lives. Mrella waxes poetic about Timoa while Saddiq tells of the shenanegans he used to get into as a child.

"The cook was so mad at me, that I thought he'd kill me right there. So I made a mad dash outside and tried to climb up a tree."

"Tried?" Mrella askes between giggles.

"Well, I didn't get very far. I got to the first branch, and my fat butt broke it. My parents made me scrub pots for a week."

"Well that's what you get for being a tiny terror."

"Excuse you. I haven't been tiny a day in my life." He wobbles a juicy thigh for emphasis.

Mrella leans back in her chair. Her stomach is painfully full. Between the delicious taste and the conversation, she didn't realize how much she's eaten. It's impossible to see it from her gown, for which she is thankful, but the food sits heavily inside. She needs to rub her stomach, but she had no idea how to be subtle about it.

"Would you like me to rub your belly?"

So much for subtility. As weird as it is, she would love nothing more than for him to touch her. Perhaps if she played her cards right, he'd touch a lot more than her full middle. Maybe he'd let her touch him.

She must have taken too long to answer because his face looks a lot less confident, and he seems to be babbling. Mrella realizes she hasn't been listening and tunes back in.

"-I mean I get it, cultural differences and all. Just- just forget I said anything. I have made such a fool of myself. Did I say that aloud? Why did I say that aloud? Why am I still talking?"

_He's just as nervous as I am._ In a fit of boldness, she grabs his wrists and places his hands on either side of her bloated belly. She looks amused to see him short circut for a moment. He tentatively flexes his fingers and then gently massages her. She moans appreciatively. His masterful fingers soothe the tightness and aid her digestion. She can feel herself start to nod off a bit. Then she feels a gas pocket shift. Next thing she knows, she unleashes a mighty belch right in Saddiq's face.

The princess blushes and falls over herself apologizing. The king just howls in laughter. His belly and chest wobbles around in an oddly pleasing fashion.

"Don't worry about. A good belch is the sign of a good meal. I know I belch up a storm when I get myself good and stuffed. Takes me more food to get there, but in time, you'll be able to keep up." His hand slides down to her boney hip and give it a squeeze, "You'll fatten up beautifully in no time."

"And if I don't?" Mrella ask hesitently.

Saddiq shrugs. "No idea why you wouldn't, but if you don't - you don't. You'll be my queen no matter what."

Mrella has no idea where the sudden boldness came from. One moment Saddiq was looking at her with such tenderness. The next thing she knew, she grasped her fiances by his soft cheeks and passionately kissed him. She's never been a timid person, but she's normally quite reserved. There is something about the king that makes her crave more.

Saddiq kisses her back with as much passion. He tastes of their dinner and wine. She's utterly intoxicated and it's not enough. The princess climbs on his lap. His belly takes up nearly half of it, but she doesn't care. She needs him like air. She'll take as much as she can get. Then his stomach growls and reality comes crashing back in.

Mrella looks at it mussed hair and kiss swollen lips. And that's when she knows that he's just a besotted as she is. She laughs and kisses his cheek. She not ready to get off yet - her craving remain unsatiated. Instead, she grabs a plate of sauce laden meats and gently feeds him. Saddiq has no idea what he did for this to happen, but he's pleased with the development all the same.

She feeds him one hand and rubs his belly with the other. She takes care to explore every fold and crease she can find. Meanwhile, he's bracing her by holding onto her nonexistent backside and rubs her stuffed belly with the other. It doesn't take long his soft middle is firm with the absolute glut of food she's shoved inside him.

They stay in each others arms for the rest of the evening. Somehow, a week seems too long. She's knows, objectively that a week isn't much time at all. It's just enough time to prepare the ceremony and allow the guests to come. In a way, she's thankful for the famine. She'd probably married a Timoan noble instead. But Saddiq is hers now, and she will make sure he'll crave no one else but her.

* * *

The rest of the week finds her glued to his side. He shows her the palace, the grounds, and all of his favorite spots in the kingdom. They travel by carriage, and Saddiq takes advantage of the privacy to get handsy. Not that she minds. If anything she probably fondles him more than he does her.

He is especially eager to show her the Lothor's culinary delights. He only feeds her a few mouthfuls of various rich and creamy dishes off his own overflowing plates, but she ends up constantly eating all day. She feels bloated by the end of the day, but it's hard to care when he's being so attentive. He tries so hard not to go anywhere but her belly and above the sholder.

She feels a little self conscience about her emaciated form. How she'd love to have proper tits to suckle and have a rump big enough to grip. Sure, he seems to like her well enough as is, but she wants it for herself. She doesn't want to get fat, but perhaps being a bit shapelier would be nice.

She can't eat much more than she's already eating. Realisticly, it's only been a week and she hasn't been eaching much for three years now. But she wants to be softer for him. She wants him to hold her and never want to let go - to crave her so much that it _hurts_. She wants him to want her as much as she does him.

Before she knows it, it's her wedding day. Her parents unfortunately cannot come. Their focus is on making sure the food King Saddiq sent gets distributed well and the soil scientists are getting as much support as possible. To make up for this, the king makes sure to include as many Timoan wedding traditions and her favorite foods as possible. Somehow, Mrella fell even more in love with him than before.

To show their unity, King Siddiq stood at the alter wearing traditional blue and silver Timoan robes. Per tradition, they were form fitting. Mrella's mouth watered seeing his rolls on display. She hopes he busts a stitch at some point. She'd love to see the fat ooze out and jiggle like dough.

Mrella, on the other hand, is wearing a gold and white Lothorian gown. She looks etherial as she seemingly floats down the aisle. She's the smallest person there. Aside from some pitying looks undoubtedly at her small size, no one makes a big deal about it. She feels like an outsider. No one else has green skin, and her eyes are absolutely massive. But oddly, the only thing of importance to them is her size.

She feels both discouraged and comforted by that.

The ceremony is lovely. The bride and groom exchange vows and Mrella becomes the queen of Lothor. When it's time to kiss, Saddiq sweeps her off feet and kisses her with such fire. She has half a mind to skip the reception altogether.

* * *

Food and wine flows aplenty. Mrella tucks in with gusto. Saddiq is much more sedate - mindful of the restrictive fabric. She feels vaguely disappointed, but shrugs it off. If he gets too full, her wedding night will be soarly lacking. Plus, there will be time for that later.

The reception feast goes on late into the evening. The singing and dancing is far more lively than anything in Timoa's more sedate culture. She's a little surprised by how active they are. Their girth sways to and fro in time to the bet, but they never slow down. It's freeing somehow.

She tries to dance with Saddiq. However, she seems to have grown two left feet at some point and keeps smashing his poor toes. Her husband makes the executive decision to just sway together in time to the music.

Husband ... Mrella rather likes the sound of that. The ring on their respective fingers is proof of their bond. He's hers just as much as she is his. She can only hope he doesn't regret it.

Suddenly a bell chimes. It's finally time for Mrella and Saddiq to spend their first night as husband and wife. The moment she craved all week was finally here. Yet she suddenly felt anxious.

The newly minted queen suddenly remembered how the famine took away what few curves she had. She knows that he'll be understanding. He's too good a person not to. But will he like what he sees?

Her husband effortlessly picks her up and gently sets her on the bed. It seems that they'll be sharing a suite judging by how both of their stuff is in the room. It's a bit odd seeing that her own parents have dedicated suites. It's rather intimate.

Saddiq tries to take off his suit in a sexy way. Unfortunately it's tighter than he's used to and snug around his middle despite his efforts. Instead of treating his new wife to a strip tease, he gets stuck in his clothes. Mrella does her best not to laugh at him. It's wonderfully humanizing to see him like this. Perhaps she's making a big to do over nothing.

There is no saving the shirt. She grabs it near the seam and pulls with all her might. It does the trick, and the shirt falls away. His padded pectorals are on full display highlighted with light fur. The queen scoots closer to bite his soft chest and tease his sensitive nipples. Saddiq hisses in pleasure. He pushes her onto the bed mindful not to squish her underneath his globular stomach. She enthusiastically unbuttons his pants and pushes them down as far as they'll go. He kicks them off the rest of the way.

Mrella gives his chest a break to take him all in. It's too dark to see if he has more freckles, but she can make out a surprising amount of muscle on his arms and legs. That with soft, hairy belly makes him look more like a bear than she realized. He's just so big everwhere. Well, she assume he is. His gut block her view downstairs. It's hotter than it has any right to be.

Saddiq hungrily reaches out to her and starts taking off her wedding dress. Mrella snaps out of it and flinches.

"My love, what's wrong?" Saddiq sits down next to her. He strokes her back in an attempt to comfort her. Mrella leans in feeling slightly ashamed.

"I-I don't want you to see me."

"What? I don't understand. Why wouldn't I want to see you on our wedding night?"

Mrella groans, "It's my body. I look at you and I see this handsome, sexy man. Then I look at myself and find me wanting. I've got nothing to grab onto. I'm thinner than I've ever been and I hate it."

Saddiq lifts her face up by her chin and looks at her face. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss on her plump lips. The tears fall down her face in shame. Saddiq sits up and cradles her face with his surprisingly soft hands.

"I don't care what you look like. You've been beautiful to be since I first laid eyes on you. I understand though. So, we don't have to do anything tonight."

Mrella panics. "What! No! If I don't have you tonight I think I might die!"

"My lady, you certainly know how to stroke a man's ego." Saddiq laughs.

"It's true though. Can I just leave the dress on?"

Saddiq chuckles again. It vibrates in his chest making her feel so wet. It really isn't fair. She decides he isn't moving fast enough and straddles his fleshy thighs. Mrella gives him another kiss before gently pushing him onto his back. His fat settles letting her finally see his manhood.

It's not especially long - only about 6 or 7 inches. But it is especially girthy, and she is a little afraid of it tearing something. Saddiq notices her hesitation. He pulls her next to him so that their laying side by side facing each other. He hikes up her dress to slip one of his fingers inside.

Mrella never had something so thick inside her before. She's only masturbated before with her hands and they are nowhere near as big. She pants out little breathy moans and bounces up and down. She's drooling so much between her legs and it's not enough stimulation. Blessedly, it isn't long before he adds a second finger.

The queen feels so full right now. Just two of his fingers are almost as big as four of hers. She can't believe someone so big exists. Just when she thinks it's can't feel any better, he starts scissoring inside her.

She's never felt so keyed up before. It feels so good, but it's hardly enough. She bucks earnestly chasing after an orgasm just out of reach.

"Look at you," he purrs in her ear, "So greedy for my fingers. So wet and tight. I won't even need any lube. What are you going to do when I finally mount you? I bet you'll crave it, you little minx. You'll paw at me constantly trying to get your fix."

"Oh, yes!" Mrella screams, "Fill me! Ruin me! Gonna make you cum so hard. Wring every last drop out."

"Well, if my queen so wishes it-"

"She does."

"Then who am I to deny a royal decree?"

He gets on all fours over her and tries to mount her - his belly inches from preasing into her. Unfortunately, his gut blocks his view and he can't get it in. Mrella grabs it - marveling over how heavy it is - and shifts it aside. She takes his length and carefully guides it in.

He fills her up nice and deep. His fupa presses her clit deliciously and his middle smothers her a bit. His fat amplifies every thrust sending her into a frenzy. She hooks her legs around his waist, grateful for their length. If she were an average sized woman, she'd never be able to manage it.

Her hands roam everywhere. She fondles his side rolls and strokes his back. She gropes his perky tits and cards her fingers through his chest hair. Eventually her hands wind up buried in his silky soft curly hair. Saddiq's hands blessedly stay on either side of her body keeping himself from crushing her.

She can feel a burning warmth spread inside her. She bucks getting closer and closer until she comes with a scream. She bears down squeezing her husband for all he's worth. He doesn't last much longer and comes deep inside her with a groan. He pulls out and admires his handiwork.

Mrella lays there splayed on the bed with a blissed out expression. She twitches and quivers as aftershocks wrack her body. Their mingled cum gently oozes out of her. She takes a breath and looks at him.

"How soon can we do that again?"

Saddiq laughs. His belly shakes and wobbles tantalizingly making her want him more.

"I've created a monster."

"Yes you have. I've got you all to myself for the next three days. We aren't leaving this suite until then."

"You dirty girl," he leers.

She sits up and puts her arms around him. "You love it, though."

"You're right," his expression suddenly tender, "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon

Mrella woke up feeling sore, a little sticky, but so _very_ good. She and Saddiq did it two more times before collapsing in utter exhaustion. She's nestled in his arms against his chest. In the morning light, she can see a network of freckles and stretchmarks decorating his skin. His hair is sticking up in weird angles and she can only imagine the rats nest her hair is.

She has a sudden urge to pee. Carefully, she extracts herself from his plush warmth. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be a light sleeper. He grunts in his sleep and rolls over exposing his morning wood. She'd love to help him with that, but nature calls.

She catches a glimpse of herself in bathroom mirror. She looks utterly _wrecked_. Her white curls are frizzy and tangled. Her face is sleep-filled and still a bit swollen from the absolute snog-fest Saddiq gave her. Her dress is rumpled with bits of dried cum clinging onto the fabric. She can feel more of it on her thighs. Mrella shucks it off and hops into the tub.

As luxurious as her bath is, she doesn't want to take too long. She only has three days worth of uninterrupted time with him. She refuses it waste any of it.

* * *

Saddiq wakes up feeling warm and muzzy. Something soft and smelling of sandalwood tickles his nose. There's a gentle weight on his chest and a small hand stroking his belly. He opens a bleary eye and smiles. His wife seems to have made herself comfortable. She looks so conteny that he'd hate to disturb her. However, his growling stomach has other ideas.

Not long after, they find themselves dressed in loungewear tucking into their breakfast. They sit side by side on a loveseat in their sitting room. Mrella has made it her mission to snuggle into him. She vaguely reminds him of a house cat balled up at his side.

"I'm glad you're here," Saddiq says stroking her thigh.

"As am I."

The king shakes his head. "You don't understand. I've been looking for a queen for a few years now. None of the nobles caught my eye - nothing but vapid, women obsessed with nothing but eating. If I had to have a queen, I wanted someone I could stand to spend time with. So I looked outside the kingdom.

"I had such a hard time. Either my letters went unanswered, or - the handful of times I'd get a response back - it was a resounding no. I don't think they'd cared to much that I'm fat. There are certainly plenty of fat kings that get married all the time. I'm pretty sure they were afraid I'd fatter them up."

"But aren't fat women considered beautiful here?" Mrella asks hesitantly.

Saddiq snorts. "How shallow do you think I am? If I wanted a fat wife, I'd have married a Lothorian noblewoman."

"So, you prefer thinner women?" Mrella asks in confusion.

"To be honest, I'm largely ambivilent on a woman's size. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Is that why you didn't want me to see you last night? Because you thought I'd find you ugly?"

"Well, it sounds dumb, but yeah. I know you only accepted the engagement because I was the only one."

Saddiq grasps her face and leans in. "I may have accepted the engagement because you were the only who said yes, but I don't regret it. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to get to know you more. And I'm rather glad you did. You are breath takingly beautiful. And daring. And so very sweet. I don't care if you stay slim, and I don't care if you get fat. I just want you happy."

Saddiq presses a bruising kiss to her lips. Mrella sighs into it. He trails kisses down her necks and starts to make his way to her chest. Mrella's very much into it until he starts to open her robe. She launches herself onto the floor leaving her very perplexed husband frozen.

Mrella can feel the blush creep in.

"My apologies," Saddiq helps her up, "I got so caught up in the moment that I forgot you didn't want me to see you."

Mrella bites her lip and looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I know it's dumb. But _I_ don't even like looking at me. I've lost so much weight. I just feel gross."

"I could help you, you know. Gain weight. Not a whole lot if you don't want to. But, I could help you get back to your starting weight."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Saddiq grabs a thick roll at his side and shakes. His entire body shakes too. "I think I'm an expert at piling on the pounds. Now let's eat."

The food is absolutely glorious. Timoan dishes are good and all, but Mrella's never had anything with so much flavor. Everything is drenched in thick, creamy sauces and smokey cheese. She eats until she can't possibly fit anymore in. She collapses against her husband moaning and rubbing her stomach.

Saddiq smirks. He's never seen anyone from outside Lothor eat with so much gusto. His queen will fit right in. He keeps eating with one hand and rubs her stuffed belly with the other. Mrella practically melts at his touch.

"Bit off more than you could chew?"

"But it was so good."

"Heh. Keep that up and you'll put on weight in no time."

"I sure hope so. I hate being bony. I've been eating a lot since I've gotten here. I know I can't expect changes yet, but I'm impatient." Mrella huffs in frustration. "I'm so full. I want you, but I'm too stuffed to move."

Her husband polishes off his plate and lets out a belch. He gets another plate and eats it with one hand. With the other, he reaches between her legs and strokes his nub. Mrella whimpers and spreads her legs further. Saddiq can't get over how wet she always is for him.

Ever considerate, Mrella snakes a hand towards his crotch. Unfortunately, it gets stuck between his meaty thigh and an expanding belly too heavy to be lifted one handed. Not wanting to stop eating, Saddiq leand back so that his fat middle shifts and settles out of the way. His stiff manhood stands tall and proud surrounded by his thick fupa.

Mrella inspects what gave her such pleasure last night. She traces the veins and watches him twitch in her grasp. Beads of pre well up and dribble down the shaft. She glides down to the base and traces it with her finger before gliding back up to tease the head. Saddiq thrusts in her hand craming food in his mouth the whole while.

Saddiq strokes her a little faster and a little firmer. He expertly dips a finger from the same hand into her drooling slit. He starts looking for her sweet spot, probing all around until she squeals. Mrella has no idea how he can do all those things with one hand, but she is very much grateful. She doesn't last long with all the stimulation.

Not to be outdone. Mrella reaches over with her other hand and fondles his balls. He starts panting and thrusting more vigorously. His fleshy body shudders and quivers all over. His plate sits hapazardly next to him - forgotten in the persuit of orgasm. She smiles watching his eyes screw closed and his pants turn to moans. When he spills, most of it paints his underbelly a gooey white.

Some of the cum dribbles onto the queen's hand. She gives it a tentative lick. It's rather sweet to her surprise. Mrella wastes no time in licking her husband clean.

"You are quite the minx," he pants, "I don't think I've met anyone as eager as you."

Mrella chuckles. "What can I say, dear husband? You just bring it out of me. I love hearing all the pretty noises you make for me."

Saddiq flushes. Mrella licks her lips. If she weren't so full, she's climb on top of hin right now. Instead, she lays on his plush side and lets the food coma overtake her. She has all the time in the world to find out all the ways to make her husband come undone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later

Being queen is hard work. Mrella has trained to be queen since she was a child. Still, practice and execution are worlds apart. Since she's not overly familiar with Lothor, she's been playing catch up the moment the honeymoon was over.

There's an endless stream of meeting, kingdom tours, and hearing grievances. It's stressful since she doesn't fully understand their ways and someone has to hold her hand through some of the trickier proceeding. She won't complain about it since Saddiq seems to have nearly double the workload. If it weren't for the fact they share the same bed and eat together, the queen doubts they'd see each other much.

Most days, her husband is too tired to do much more than cuddle next to her. Honestly, Mrella feels stupid for even thinking he had time for an affair - makes her wonder if the kings that do are just slacking off. Fortunately, Saddiq is putting an effort to spend time with her at meal times. Often he'll pull her onto his lap as they feed each other.

There is something about eating around her husband that makes it so easy to overeat. Perhaps it's because she's just so happy to see him that nothing else matters. Perhaps it's because of how romantic feeding each is that she doesn't want to stop. Or perhaps it's that he goes out of his way to find the most deliciously fattening foods she's ever tried. The queen is just thankful for how loose Lothorian clothes are. She'd never be able to eat this much in her more restrictive Timoan clothes.

Mrella finds herself overeating every meal. Just as she's digested breakfast, it's time for luch, and so on. It was weird the first time she had to out in public with a stuffed belly. But once she saw that nearly everyone stuffed themselves to the gills, she felt a sense of belonging. And maybe a bit of gut envy.

She'd see people waddling down the street bragging about how much they'd ate to their friends. Occasionally, she'd see men show off by cramming an impressive amount of food and drink inside just to get women. The women would pull the fabric of the dresses tight across their middle to emphasize their size to me. A few of the more daring ones would wear dresses with a belly window.

Mrella would discretely glance and the way their exposed midrifts would sway back and forth as these women waddled down the street. She'd touch her own middle in dismay. As bloated as she felt these days, she still wasn't even at her pre-famine weight yet. Sure, she'd gained a few pounds, but it didn't feel like enough. She was sure she didn't actually want to be fat. Her husband didn't care, so why would she want to looks like these women. She must just be wishing to no longer be underweight.

Still, she'd find herself wondering how she'd look with that much weight on her. Would she have curves, or would she be a fleshy blob of fat with limbs? She would flip flop wondering which form she'd prefer. Then she'd shake her head and tell herself it's just a fun mental exercise. It's only natural to wonder about these things since she's the thinnest person in the kingdom.

Today, Queen Mrella stands naked infront of the bathroom mirror. It's been three month, and she's pleased with her progress so far. She's no longer gaunt looking. In fact, she just looks naturally small. Her breasts and backside have graduated from nonexistant to tiny. Mrella's not sure how much weight she's gained. Being rather tall, weight gain doesn't show up as easily. Still, it's the first time in a long time that she's looked in the mirror and didn't feel revolted by what she saw.

There's a knock at the bathroom door. Mrella winces. She woke up early today so she could spend as much time as she'd like admiring her reflection. Either she's woken her husband up somehow or she's been in here longer than she thought. Another knock brings her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Saddiq's voice sounds deeper and huskier fresh from sleep. "I rolled over and you weren't there. You've been in here a while. Are you okay?"

She melts a little. He couldn't sleep because she wasn't there? How adorable! She looks back at the mirror. She wants to share her progress with someone, and her husband is really the only option. It's a little scary to think of. Still, he's been nothing but respectful of her.

Mrella bites her lip and takes a calming breath. "I'm fine. But actually, could you come in for a moment?"

"...You sure?"

Mrella rolls her eyes. "Of course I'm sure, you silly man. I asked didn't I?"

"My wife is so sassy," he laughs before opening the door. The easy smile on his face mophs to shock. "You're naked."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed."

"Do you- should I-"

Mrella closes the distance between them and holds his hands. She's incredibly nervous. Saddiq's told her that he just wants her no matter what she looks like. She hopes these weren't just pretty words.

"I've never seen you naked before."

Mrella awkwardly bobs her head. She wishes he'd say something other than stating the obvious.

"May I touch you?"

Mrella finds that her tongue has glued itself to her roof. She hugs him in lieu of an answer.

Saddiq cards his fingers though her thick white curls for a moment. Then he trails his hands down her back. Mrella shivers and holds him tighter. Encouraged, Saddiq slides down even further to her barely there butt and gives it a tentative squeeze. Mrella moans and feels herself getting wet. Saddiq chuckles fondling her now with both hands. Mrella feels herself getting worked up. She wishes it'd progress pass teasing, but her husband seems content where he is.

Frustration builds up inside her. With a strength Mrella didn't know she had, she grabs his shoulders and pulls herself up. She perches herself atop his wide belly and wraps her long legs around his chest. Her husband cranes his head up in confusion to look at her. She smirks back and starts to grind.

It feels better than she'd expected. In addition to the friction, his belly bounces up against her. She grinds away panting and moaning loudly lost in her own bliss. It's been far too long since she's gotten laid.

Saddiq sits down on the bathroom floor careful not to drop his wife. She looks down at his flushed, panting face.

"Am I hurting you?" Mrella looks at him horrified.

"No, no," Saddiq says sheepishly, "It's not that. Um, you see, when you bounce on my belly, it pressed into, um..."

Mrella's face morphs into a more conspiratorial one. "Are you saying that your so fat that your own belly is getting you off?"

"Well, yeah..."

"That's hot."

"You think so?"

Mrella bends down. She's up too high to kiss his lips, so she does the next best thing and kisses the top of his head. Then she grinds him in earnest.

"Wait!" Saddiq grips her thighs. She immediatly stops bouncing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It is. It's just that I want to cum _in you_ and not on my belly. It's been so long, and I miss you."

"Shh, it's okay." Mrella dismounts and kisses him soundly on the lips. "Just let me lay on something comfortable."

"I want you on top. I want to see you."

"Can you even see over this thing?" She shakes his fat gut for emphasis and gives it a playful nip.

"I can see some. But mostly I want you to bounce on me again."

Mrella smiles feeling relieved that he finds her attractive. "As my king commands. Now let's go to our bed."

"But we could do it here."

"I'm not having sex on the bathroom floor."

"But-"

"Less talking, more moving." Mrella helps her heavy husband to his feet.

"So bossy." He lifts her bridal style and carries her to their bed. Once there, she undresses him as he feels up.

"Thank you," Mrella whispers, "For keeping your word."

"To be honest, you make it easy to keep."

Mrella smiles. She gently pushes him down. She moves his gut out the way and admires his thick length. Between her slick and his pre, she won't be needing any lube. She quickly mounts him and carefully lowers herself onto him. It's been so long that she nearly forgot how wonderfully he stretched her out. She grabs his thick love handles and goes to town.

She loves the way his bulk adds extra umph to his frenzied thrusts. She understands what her maid meant when she said fat makes sex better. Perhaps, as she gains weight, it'll feel extra good?

Her husband is too fat to kiss her in this position, so he makes up for it by teasing her nipples. It feels so good the way he tweaks and roll the puffy mounds between his fingers. She can't wait until her barely there breasts grow big enough for him to cup. She imagine how nice it would be to have something to hold and fondle. She appreciates how he's making do with what she has, but it would be nice to give him more.

"You look so pretty bouncing on top of me like that." Saddiq looks up at her reverently.

"You are such a sweet talker."

"I'm serious though. Even naked you are the prettiest woman I've set eyes on."

"Oh? And what about me do you like?"

"Your plush lips. Your soft hair," Saddiq abandons her chest to grip her thighs, "and I especially love your long legs and your face when I do this." He twists his hips and thrusts balls deep into her. Mrella screws her face in ecstay.

"More," she chokes out, "I need more of that."

Saddiq smirks and pounds into her in earnest. Mrella grinds and twists back as if she were trying to make him come undone first. It's not enough. Between the stimulation and the lovely visual of Saddiq's gut and tits bouncing with every thrust, she does not last very long. She seizes up, velvity walls fluttering and gushing all over her husband. Her orgasm sends him right over the edge, painting her insides creamy white.

Mrella sighs contentedly and collapses on top of her husband. Saddiq strokes her curls and holds her close. They stay like that for a bit just enjoying each others' prescence.

"Are you awake?" Saddiq murmurs.

"Yeah." Mrella replies sleepily.

"We should probably clean up. Perhaps take a bath."

" _Nooo_!" she whines, "I'm comfy."

"You won't be once that stuff starts drying on your skin."

"I don't like it when you're right."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not always right. Now let's go."

The king cares her back to the bathroom and begins to draw a bath. The queen takes this time to admire his posterior. She loved how even here he was covered in freckles. He had a smattering of stretchmarks and cellulite as well. She wanted nothing more than to give it a good smack. He looked ever so tantalizing bent over on his knees before her. She refrains. She doesn't think he'd appreciate it being busy with the tub. Maybe another time.

"Here we are. Nice and warm. I'll leave you to it." Saddiq gets up to leave.

"Wait!" Mrella grabs his fleshy shoulder. He stops in his tracks and looks at her. She takes a shaky breath feeling suddenly nervous. "Maybe you could join me?"

Saddiq absolutely beems in delight. His dimples have her heart hammering in her chest. "I'd be glad to." He scoops her up and steps into the warm water.

Mrella gets comfortable between his legs and leans into his chest as best she can. It's a bit difficult what with his belly in the way.

"You sure do love to pick me up."

Saddiq reddens. "I'm sorry about that. You're so small. The smallest person I've ever met. I look at you and I can't help but to want to carry you. You are probably the only adult that I could carry in the entire kingdom."

"No, no. It's fine," she bursts out laughing. "I don't mind at all."

They sit in silence for a while. The only sounds are of them washing each other. They step out of the tub and get ready for their attendents to dress them for the day's activities."

"Hey, Saddiq?" Mrella breaks the quiet, "I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for being so patient with me. And for accepting me even though I look like this."

"I was happy to do it." He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. "I want you to be happy. I'm honored that you'd trust me with something as precious to you as this."

Mrella can feel the tears threatening to spill out. When her parents visit in a few months, she'll have to thank them for her good fortune. She leaps up and throws her arms around his neck kissing him soundly. The next thing she knows, Saddiq has her pushed into the counch intent on kissing the very breath out of her. It's enough to reignite their carnal desires.

That's how the king and queen's attendants find them: on the counch as Saddiq massages Mrella's thighs and she shamelessly gropes his backside.

Their attendents see the embarrassed royal couple to their respective dressing rooms. Mrella silently begs the floor to swallow her up. Her maids can't help but titter.

"It's good that His Majesty is so taken with you," one maid says, "Why, I bet it won't be long before you two are filling up the royal nursery."

"If you think he's in love with you know, just wait and see what happens when you start fattening up in earnest," another one insists, "I'm sure you've already discovered how good things feel when your partner has more cushion for the pushing'."

"I'm sure she'll find out soon enough," the first maid says, "She's starting to fill out nicely."

"Well, I don't plan of getting much bigger than I was three years ago." Mrella explains. Although she is pleased they noticed.

A different maid scoffs. "You say that now, but mark my words, once you start piling on the pounds, you won't want to stop." She does a little shimmy for emphasis. Her fat keeps jiggling several seconds after she stops.

"If you say so."

"Oh, I know so. Give it time. You'll see that I'm right."

Later that day during the king and queen's shared meals, Mrella pays special attention to her interactions with her husband. She never realized how his eyes darken when he massaged her bloated gut. And had he always looked so gleeful seeing her try to cram as much food inside her as possible.

She doesn't doubt that for as much as he loves her body as it is now, he'd love it if there were a lot more of her. Still, Mrella's not sure if _she_ wants a lot more of her. Mrells pushes that out her mind. It'll be a while before she even needs to worry about that. For now, she'll jist enjoy her husband filling her to the brim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later

Queen Mrella proudly stands before the royal tailor. After nine months of eating, her cloths are finally getting snug in places - namely the arms and chest. She's worlds away from the average Lothorian in size, but at least she now has curves. Frankly, she's glad that the bust and arms of her dresses were the only form fitting parts. She'd be mortified if she'd bust a seam in public.

The tailor seems pleased with her weight gain. She doesn't say as much, but there's a smile on the older woman's face as she makes note of the increasing measurements.

The royal tailor is far from the only happy one. It seems everyone has made a point to congradulate her filling out. The attention is a bit too much, but she doesn't mind. It makes her feel welcome - like she's one of them despite her small size. People have also been plying her with plenty of fattening treats eager to help her plump up more.

She's quite surprised how much she can put away these days. Between the treats and her meals with the king, Mrella spends most of her day stuffed with food. Even now at her fitting her gut bulges out with a prominent food baby. And yet she finds herself day dreaming about her next meal. It's odd. Before the famine, Mrella never cared very much about her meals. They were tasty ro be sure, but she took food for granted. Now that she's gone from one extreme to the next, every bit of food is heaven sent.

It's comforting to feel her food fill every bit of space inside her. It means she's not starving - that she's safe. With any luck, she'll never know hunger again.

Speaking of hunger, things have settled down in Timoa. Though the blight has not vanished, Lothor has provided her people with some of their surplus food in the meantime. Thanks to the stability, her parents are finally able to visit for the first time. The queen is a mix of excitement and anxiety.

Ever since she was a child, her parents drilled into her mind the importance of marriage. She'd always known the most important thing she could ever do was marry well. The right husband could bring untold success for Timoa after all. She never minded. She loved her people and would gladly do anything for them. So she spent her days learning everything she could to become the perfect match for any worthy suitor. And part of this was to be beautiful.

Since being tall for a woman was not a prefered trait, she learned to make up for it with her figure. She worked hard for so many years to stay waif thin - the pinnical is Timoan beauty. But things are different now. For the first time in her life, she's actually trying to gain weight. In fact, the pinnical of Lothorian beauty would be a woman three _times_ her size. Would her parents say anything? She sincerely hopes not.

At least she's no longer paranoid about Saddiq leaving her. Since that fateful day six months ago, they've made a point never to go so long without making love again. It's led to some creative attempts to sneak off together. Once during a diplomatic event, Mrella dragged her husband to an unused conference room. She'd been ever so grateful to be sitting down. The pounding her gave her turned her legs to gelatin.

Still, her favorite time is during meal times. There's something sensual about feeding each other that she'd never anticipated. Like when Saddiq sucks her sauce covered fingers clean or she licks off some cream smeared on his face.

She'll never forget the first time they tried it. They'd been eating lunch together as per usual. Saddiq was starting to outgrow his clothes and was waiting to get new ones. Yet despite wearing a snug button down shirt, he recklessly ate with his usual gusto. Mrella didn't mind. The more he ate, the more his buttons gaped. She shamelessly stared while tucking to her own food.

Then it happened - one of his buttons couldn't take anymore stain and popped off. They both froze. Saddiq's face color and looked down. There was no hiding this. The botton popped off where his belly was the widest. His navel was now on full display. Saddiq was now torn. On the one hand, he just had a very humiliating wardrobe malfuction. But on the other, he was still hungry. He looked up ready to make his excuses and hope he had something that still kinda of fit him. He was not prepared for the look of pure hunger on Mrella's face.

Embolden, he angles his chair so she could see him better. Her choked squeak was absolute music to his ears. He grabs whatever food is closest to him, looks her in the eyes, and stuffs his face. Mrella continued to eat, but she couldn't tell you what it tasted like. She had no idea why seeing her husband outgrow his clothes get's her going, but she's not mad at it.

Then the second button flies off. The queen moves to the edge of her chair and grinds. Saddiq looks especially proud of himself. He goes hard into it: sensually moaning with each bite, rubbing and slapping his enormous belly. He feels a sizable bubble inside him. He shifts and massages his gut to free with with a deep brassy belch. With more room freeded up, he shoves more food inside. His wife slips a hand inside her dress to tease her nipples.

At this point, he doesn't know who's putting on a show for whom. He can feel his manhood twitch and come to life. His heavy belly puts agonizingly delicious pressure on it. He rocks his hips back and forth to take the edge off. Unfortunately, between the light stimulation and his wanton wife, it just works himself up more. He doesn't think she aware how much she's eaten so far. While she doesn't eat like a bird normally, she normally doesn't eat this much. He can't see her belly from her, but at the rate she's mindlessly eating, it's probably double the usual size.

It's not long before another button finally pops off. The other buttons have no hope of containing his girth and pop off in quick succession. His stomach surges forward and sits heavy in his lap. His shirt frames the soft mass invitingly. Mrella watches him with half lidded eyes massage his bloated middle. However, it's far too big for just two hands to handle.

Mrella gets up. Her center of gravity is immediately thrown off. She looks down and her own beautifully rounded gut. On her tiny frame she looks six months pregnant. She's never eaten so much in one sitting before. It makes her feel sexy somehow. Especially considering how much shapelier it'll make her.

She waddles over to her glutted husband. She presses a kiss on the hot skin and tenderly his tight middle. There are new stretchmarks that weren't here the last time. She smiles and puts a hand on her own middle. She's gotten a few on herself too. Perhaps one day, when she's big and plush all over, she'll have more all over her body. Mrella shakes her head. She still isn't sure if she wants to get fat. But it's a nice fantasy all the same.

Mrella lifts up his belly. No doubt his pants are cutting into him. It's a bit awkward and he winds up having to put his stuffed heavy belly on her head, but she finally got to his pant. Unsurprisingly, the button had already been popped off the the zipper was unzipped. What did suprise her was the bulge greeting her.

Saddiq feels his wife pulling doubt his pants and underwear down to his fleshy thighs. Just as he's about to ask what she's doing, her warm tongue drags itself from his base to his tip. They'd never given each other head before. Not that he's going to stop her. He can tell she's never done this before. The suction isn't quite right and she can't take him deep inside her mouth. But she's minding her teeth and is doing delightful things with his balls. So it's not as bad as it could be.

"You greedy girl," he pants, "Stuffing your pretty face wasn't enough. Gonna try to suck me dry too, aren't you?"

Mrella chuckles. The vibrations feel so good. He can't believe how lucky he is to have her has his wife. Would the other princesses looked it him so lustfully? Would they love him enough to please him like this? He doubts it. They'd touch him just enough to get knocked up and then keep him at a distance.

Saddiq thinks about how needy she looked a little while ago. As full as he is, he's pretty sure one good orgasm will be enough to send him to sleep. He can see it now: Mrella laying down with her fingers inside - wishing that it were him instead. He couldn't do that to his queen. She deserves the very best.

"Come here, beautiful. I want to see you."

Mrella lets go with a wet pop. He can feel his length twitch in disappointment. He ignores it. He won't be a selfish lover. Still, the pressure he feels when she puts his heavy gut back on top of it feels nice too. He looks at his pretty wife. Her hair is tossled, and her emerald skin is flushed. But most of all, her stuffed belly pushes out from her loose dress. She leans in presumably to kiss him, but her own swollen belly bumps into his.

"I guess I really am a greedy girl," Mrella laughs. She pulls her dress tight across her belly. "Look at how big it is. I've never been able to eat this much before. If I keep this up, I might just give you a run for your money."

Saddiq didn't think he could get more turned on, but here he is. He imagines his wife a good 100 to 200 pound heavier. Would she become a butter ball? Or maybe she'd have rolls for days. Would she be bottom heavy? Breasts for days? Or maybe it would all go to her gut. He wanted to know. But if he said the wrong thing, she'd shut down. He'd rather her to be skinny and love him than be fat and never touch him again.

Saddiq shoves those thoughts aside. He has a mission to do.

"I want you to put your hands on the table and bend over." He says as if it were a decree. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but here he is.

A leecherous grin spreads across Mrella's face. "As my king commands." She hikes up her skirts and shimmies out of her drawers. The queen assumes the position, her backside tantalizingly swaying from side to side. Her lunch filled stomach sags low on her frame. She can feel the food in her and she loves it.

Saddiq struggles a little to get up. The back and forth rocking unleashed a torrent of burps. He takes a moment to admire the short brush of white curls framing her sopping snatch. He bends down to give it a lick. She tastes sweet and a little zesty. If he weren't so full, he'd eat her properly.

"Please don't tease me. I need you so bad." Mrella wimpers as if in ferverent prayer. "Please just take me. I need you. I feel so empty."

Saddiq kisses her shoulder in apology. He tries to enter her, but his overfed middle seems to have other plans. Deciding that there's nothing for it, he lifts his gut up and rests it on her back.

Mrella gasps in pleasure. Saddiq had never taken her from behind, so she'd never understood her maid when she extoled the joys of having a fat gut rest on you. But she gets it now. They way it jiggles and wobbles with every thud of his hips is pure bliss. That and the way her belly sloshes around sends to new heights. She comes twice before he spills deep into her.

That awakened something between them. Suddenly they just could keep their hands off each other. Even out and about they stayed glued to each other with chaste touched and gentle feedings. It's probably why the Lothorian people kept feeding her. Not that she minded. Though he never said anything, she could tell Saddiq loved seeing her glutted with food.

She never brought it up either - was too affraid to. She still didn't know if she wanted to become fat. Yet if she kept eating like this, she would. Within six months of her stay here, she'd gained all the weight she'd lost and maybe a little more. They should have stopped there. And in fairness, Saddiq did try. But by then, Mrella had gotten hooked on the feeling.

So nine months into her time as queen, and she's certainly gotten shapely. Her breasts are starting to overflow her palms and is now sporting a cute bubble but. Even the thighs that Saddiq loves so much are starting to jiggle. She's taken up exercise to burn off some the excess calories, but she knows that will only get her so far. Mrella will decide to cut back one day and by the next meal she's completely glutted herself.

Mrella knows that if tells Saddiq she just wants to maintain her weight, he'll be supportive. All she has to do is say the word, and he'll do it. But she loves the unabashed hedonism and is on the fence about putting on more weight. If she could have her cake and eat it too, she gladly would. But indicision isn't enough to keep the pounds off.

* * *

Before she knows it, it's time for her parents' visit. The king throws a huge banquet in their honor.

"Trying to impress the in-laws?" Queen Mrella teases. 

"Oh please," he snarks playfully, "I'm the king of Lothor. I don't need to impress anyone."

"Cocky, aren't we?" she strokes his chest. "I like that."

King Saddiq leans in and sweetly kisses her lips. "Is it cocky to want to thank the very people responsible for our union? If anything, I'm in debt to them. I wouldn't have you by my side otherwise."

"Oh you silver-tongued devil."

"You like it." Saddiq purrs. Mrella feels her pulse pick up.

"I don't like it," she sniffs and grabs his collar, "I _love it_." And with that she kisses him back with a lot less sweet and a lot more heat. Her husband wraps his arms around her and holds her close. They stay like that for a few moments until his hands start wandering downward. He carasses her cheeks with one and gives it a squeeze.

Mrella is about to do something decidedly naughty. Unfortunately, the herald chooses that moment to announce her parents' arrival.

The first thing she notices about her parents is how healthy the look. Their eyes are bright and their cheeks no longer hollow. Decorum dictates that she must stand by her husband and calmly greet them once they approach. But all she wants to do is run right into their arms.

"Thank you so much, King Saddiq, for helping up through these trying times," her father says in greeting, "Your efforts have saved us, and we will never forget this."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty. My people have more than enough to share. If anything," her husband loops and arm around her, "I should be thanking you."

"Well, I for one am so glad this has worked out so well," her mother announces, "You two look so darling together."

They trade pleasentries for a bit before her father mentions their long journey. Mrella insists on showing them to their rooms despite the royal attendents objects.

"I'm the Queen of Lothor. If I say that I will escort my parents to their suites, then I will escort them to their suites."

And that was the end of that.

The three catch up on the walk there. It's nice to hear how Timoa has been recovering in her abscense. Her father rambles on about how magnificent the Lothorian scientists are until her mom reminds him that he hasn't asked asked how his daughter is doing.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've just been so exciting about all the things their doing for the blight."

"It's fine, dad. I've got you for today and tomorrow before you leave."

"Which is hardly enough time."

They stop in front of the guest suites.

"Well, this is you guys," Mrella announces, "Lunch is in three hours. We'll send an attendent to get you."

"Oh look at my baby. All grown up and married," Mrella's mother sniffles, "I'm just happy you're doing well." The older woman hugs her daughter tight. She accidentally bumps into her swollen belly.

"Mrella!" she gasps, "You didn't tell me you're pregnant."

Mrella blushes. "That's because I'm not. This isn't baby. This is breakfast."

It's now her mom's turn to blush. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I swear I meant nothing by it."

"It's okay, mom. I know."

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with gaining weight once you're married. It's practically expected. I know I got heavier not long after we married."

Luckily, her father steps in to save his wife from her own panicked babbling. "What your mother is trying to say is that we love you and we are glad your happy."

Mrella laughs. "It's fine. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Lunch was a weird experience. Mrella's mother must have like the idea of having grandchildren because the moment they sat down, that was the first thing out of her mouth. Mrella's just glad she didn't have anything in her mouth.

"Well, I mean there's no rush right now," Saddiq says, "I mean there's no harm in waiting."

Mrella sighs. She hopes that were mother will drop it. There's nothing more awkward than discussing your sex life with your parents. Unfortunately, it seems to have had the opposite effect.

"Oh. I see." The older woman's face twists as if she ate a lemon. "No harm in waiting."

"Now, dear-" her father tries to interject, but she quickly hushes him

"Come on, Ryn. It's obvious that she's too thin for his tastes. He's clearly waiting for her to plump up before he touches her."

"Mother!"

"Am I wrong?" she ignores Mrella in favor of her son-in-law. "I may be grateful for your help, but I will not have you neglect my daughter. She is very precious to me, and she deserves the world."

"Ralia!" The king of Timoa pulls her back down and gestures towards their utterly mortified daughter.

"Mom, you've got it all wrong. He ... touches me plenty. We just aren't actively trying right now. That's all."

"So he's not-"

"He's been nothing but respectful. I've just been eating a lot. It's nice to just enjoy food and not worry about my waistline. And I like how I look now."

Queen Ralia colors. "Well, I've made a right mess of things, haven't I?"

Saddiq clears his throat. "No harm done. Anyone can see how much you love her."

"I'm sorry. It's just that she is my only child. I don't want her to think I see her as just a meal ticket."

"Well this quail is delicious!" King Ryn interjects. "Do you raise them in Lothor or are these imported?"

And with that awkward topic change, the rest of the meal carries on without incident.

* * *

Mrella spends most of the day with her parents. She gives them a tour of the castle as well as her favorite spots in the kingdom. She's hyper aware that all of them - from the plaza to the park - have some kind of food. She's also hyper aware just how much food she's eating.

She knows that this is more or less the usual amount of food she eats in a day, but she never realized how much she can put away these days.

"You really like eating, don't you?" Queen Ralia asks after her daughter shovels another plate of treats in her mouth. Mrella's been constantly grazing since lunch and it shows. Her belly throws off her balance giving her a slight waddle. And still her daughter eat. King Ryn gives her a warning look.

"I guess so." Mrella admits sheepishly. "I mean, you remember what things were like before I married Saddiq. And now I've got access to more food than I could ever eat. It feels ... comforting."

Her father standa next to her and pulls her in close. "My heart. Your mother and I just want you happy. That's it. And if doing this makes you happy, then your mother and I are just happy your happy."

"Yes dear," her mothers joins the embrace, "It was just a slight shock as all."

Mrella places a hand on her belly. It's firm and warm to the touch. There's no doubt that stuffing herself silly makes her happy. But if she's honest, watching herself fill out is also highly satisfying. She doesn't want to restrict calories or worry about keeping her weight stable. She just wants to freely eat to her heart's content - just like her husband.

* * *

Dinner is a more relaxed affair. Mrella joyfully fills herself with as much food as possible. Her mother recounts their little adventure around Lothor as her father listens. Saddiq notices that his wife is eating with more gusto than normal - especially considering todays events. He doesn't say anything though.

Eventually dinner comes to an end. Her parents make their plesentries and leave the younger couple alone. Mrella immediately leans back and releases a satisfied belch. She looks at him with lustful eyes and rubs her tirgid middle.

"Is everything okay, Mrella?" Saddiq looks at her in confusion.

"Everything's fine, handsome. In fact, I'd say it's more than fine."

Saddiq scoots over and massages her belly. Mrella groans and arches into his touch. Now he's even more confused. Although Mrella's always been fine with stuffing herself and getting handsy, she's never been _this_ gung ho.

"I've had an epiphany," she says as if heaing his inner thoughts, "I love eating. Like really love eating. And I also love getting fat."

Saddiq stills for a moment and resumes her belly rub. He'd hoped that when Mrella insisted decided to embrace the Lothorian lifestyle. He didn't want to say anything for fear of scaring her off. He'd worked so hard building her confidence. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy it.

He was honest when he told her that he found her beautiful when they first met. Her flawless emerald skin and big green eyes paired with her striking features and long white curls would turn any man's head. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate her growing softness whenever he touched her.

"If that's what you want." Saddiq's voice cracks a little.

"You know what? It is. And I know you'll love it too. Especially when my thighs thicken up."

Saddiq stammers. His mouth turns to cotton. Mrella laughs. She cuts him off with a kiss.

"You're very sweet, but you don't need to tell me that you'd love me thin. It's sweet, but I know better. I've known for some time. I've noticed how you can't helo but to touch my softer bits. I can see you light up when you rub my stomach. Do you stop to think about how it'll make me bigger? I know I have."

Saddiq licks his lips. "And where did this epiphany come from?"

"I just realized that I love this. And I don't have a reason to stop."

Saddiq closes the gap between them with a kiss. It quickly grows heated - the two of them pawing at each other to take their clothes off.

"Wait!" Saddiq pulls away panting, "The servents could come in at any time. We need to find a more private room."

And that is how Mrella found herself laying on a conference room table and her husband sent her to new heights. She'll never be able to come here again without blushing, but she's not complaining.

* * *

Mrella finds herself glad her parents are leaving. Oh, to be sure, it was nice to have them, but neither Saddiq nor herself were eager to repeat this debacle.

She's also glad that her mother isn't going to be around to see her really blow up. Saddiq had promised to feed her like she's never been fed before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first aniversary

Saddiq is singularly impressed. Ever since the queen announced her weight gain commitment, she's truly blossomed. Gone is her waif-like figure. The woman sleeping next to him is as curvy as a mountain road. She's developed into a thick-set hour glass. He wouldn't call her fat - let alone chubby. But she is gloriously soft.

Mrella stretches and rolls onto her back. She's wearing a loose fitting sleeveless night gown as she complains about how much heat he puts out at night. Saddiq doesn't mind - especially when her breasts pop out. Like how right now her nightgown has twisted around letting one particularly hard nipple escape from the collar. She isn't quite used to being so busty. Although Saddiq can't quite rule out her deliberately teasing him.

She does so love being a little minx.

Saddiq himself has stopped wearing shirts to bed. Mrella loves his tits just as much as her loves hers. Sometimes he'll wake up to her sucking and nipping at his chest. It's a lovely way to wake up, in his opinion, as it tends to lead to other fun activities. Sadly it does not work the other way around. One time he tried to tease an exposed nipple with his tongue. To his dismay, his darling wife snuffled and just rolled over.

Lesson learned.

It's a sweet agony when his wife is accidentally sexy in her sleep. Sometimes he'll wake up to see that's he's kicked off all the blankets, and her night gown is rucked up to her ribs. Her plump little belly sits proudly on full display and her thick thighs are spread apart. Sometimes when her underwear is getting too tight, her white thatch of curls will be exposed whilst framing her pretty green lips. Yet as tempting as it would be to trail a hand down there, and tease her awake for some sexy times, his wife sleeps like the dead.

Saddiq rolls onto his back. It's so comical that he's getting worked up over one exposed nipple. He'd been told since he was young that by the time he'd been married for a year, some of his lust for whomever he'd married would die down. It's what happened when his own parents got married. By the time he was born three years into their mariage, they could hardly stand to be in the same room.

His mother died when he was ten after a tragic illness. As soon as she died, his father started to invited dozens of women over. They looked nothing like his mother. While she'd been chubby, these women were either barely mobile or completely immobile. His father loved nothing more than to stuff them with as much food as their overstretched tummies could hold.

It was an endless parade of women in constant rotation. None of them cared that he was there. They only had eyes for the endless food his father would give them. They didn't love his father, but that was okay. His father clearly didn't love them either. But he _did_ love their fat.

"Women were put on this world to get fat and have babies," his father told him one day at dinner, "It's the natural order of things. Just don't make the mistake I did and marry a woman like your mother. God rest her soul, but that woman didn't want to get fat at all. She wanted to be ... muscular." He says the last word like he bitten into a particularly bitter food.

Saddiq couldn't recall his mother being anything more than slightly chubby. But she was very strong. A growing sense of horror dawned on him. No wonder his parents never got along. No wonder his father didn't mourn her passing.

As soon as he became of age, his father introduced him to potential wives. Each woman was extremely fat and breath takingly beautiful. Their bellies hung low and their sides had rolls for days. Some had enormous heavy tits while others had immense wobbly backsides. Some even had both. Their bodies were soft and smelled so sweet. Some would even go so far as to let him test their merchandise.

It was nice at first to have so many women compete for his attention. They'd wind him up and wring him dry - sometimes until he passed out. But eventually, he realized that they were just his father's version of the perfect woman. They didn't care about him. They didn't even care about their people. He was just a means to an end for them to get even fatter than they were now.

Saddiq's relationship with his father soured after that. The older man could not understand how anyone could want anything more out of a woman. Saddiq couldn't understand how his father could be satisfied with his harem of feedees.

"Don't you want companionship father?!" Saddiq yelled at him during dinner one day. The king had made a rather rude remark about his singleness. "Isn't it lonely not being able to talk to your women about your day, or vent about your problems?"

"Only the weak worry about being lonely and sad. I don't need companionship. I'm king of all Lothor! What _I_ don't get is why you haven't picked a woman yet. Do you even like women?"

Saddiq splutters. "Of course I like women! Haven't you been listening?"

"Then what's the problem? Are they not fat enough for you? _Too_ fat?"

"No, they have all been absolutely stunning."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't love them, Father. And I don't think any of them want to love me. I can just see myself growing to hate them as we grow old."

"So? Have you forgotten what I told you? Everyone knows that love cools down by the time you reach your first year of marriage. And your lucky to be able to stand in the same room together by your tenth. If you want love, just get a mistress like I did."

Saddiq stares at him stunned.

His father rolls his eyes. "It happens all the time. Heck, by the time you came along, your mother was practically shoving me at other women. And it worked for us. Now I don't want anymore excuses. You need a queen to give you an heir. Just pick someone!"

The king died not long after. Noblewomen soon swarmed the castle. Their heaving bosoms nearly spilled out their low necklines and their bellies threatened to burst seams. He could scarcely get a moment alone. These women would seek him out with a relentless - almost zelous - fervor. 

The search for a bride outside of Lothorian borders was a Hail Mary of an escape. Most people do not find corpulent Lothotian figures to be attractive. But he hadn't expected the absolute dearth in responses. It certainly had been a blow to his pride.

But then Mrella stepped out of that carriage and into his life. Her etherial beauty morphed into the voluptuous seductress sleeping beside him. Not only did she take her duties seriously, but she truly wanted to be by his side. He couldn't believe just how lucky he's been.

He'a got the whole day planned out. There's a play in the theater she's been wanting to see, and he's arrainged a scenic carriage ride. He hops out of bed eager to get his duties out of the way.

* * *

Saddiq steps out of the bathroom dressed in his finest clothes. He's shaved and styled his hair in the most flattering way. He's even put the cologne Mrella likes best on him. He goes to check on his sleeping wife and in taken aback.

At some point, Mrella woke up and stategically placed some candles for mood lighting. Then she patiently waited for Saddiq to come back while wearing nothing but a giant ribbon and a smile.

"Happy anniversary, handsome." Mrella arches her back and shimmies enticingly. Her body jiggles slightly in the effort. "Wanna open your present?"

Saddiq can feel himself salivate a little. He'd love nothing more than to take her right then and there. But he just spent so much time and effort to make himself look good for her.

"Darling, you look absolutely divine. But is it possible to open my present later? I know if I open you now, I won't want to leave our bed."

"You do look delectible," she drawls, "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"It's a surprise."

Mrella shrugs. "If you say so. But at least let me give you a little preview."

She sashays over to him - her bosom bouncing with each step. She kisses him sweetly on his double chin. Saddiq is glad he took the time to shave himself smooth. His wife kneels in front of him and lifts up his heavy stomach.

Saddiq wishes he could see what she was doing. He'd love nothing more than to see her pretty lips go to town on him. He feels her balance his gut on her head and undo his pants. A swift tug makes them and his underwear fall to his ankles. She reaches around and grabs two generous handful of his behind.

"Is that the preview?" Saddiq snickers, "Groping my butt?"

"No, that's for me. A butt like yours demands to be touched." Mrella fondles and bounces it for emphasis. " _This_ is the preview."

A warm, wet heat evelopes him to the hilt. He can feel her tongue caress him near the base as her throat muscles contract around the rest of his length. She slowly pulls out - sucking and letting her teeth gently scrape him along the way. Saddiq whines at the sensation. His knees buckle a little. He grabs her shoulders for balance less he accidently crushes her in his thoes.

It's sweet torture the way she teases him one moment and then tries to suck him dry the other. His hips twitch as he tries so very hard not to pound her face. One of her hands leaves backside to gently fondle his balls. It's overwhelming having her roll his balls in her palm whilst giving him the best head he's ever had. Then, seemingly just to break him, she starts humming.

All reason goes out the window. The only thing that exists for him right now is pleasure. He pistons her face in earnest chasing that high. Mrella grips his thighs for balance. His fat body amplifies every thrust of his hips. He's getting close. Mrella can feel his balls tighten in her hands.

Saddiq grabs the back of her head and pulls her off. Thick wads of cum shoot out. It lands on her face, in her hair, and drips onto chest. Mrella wipes the gunk out of her eyes. She blinks up at him looking amused. His skin is flushed and sweaty. His hair is not quite as prestine as it was earlier. He looks a bit guilty - as if he hadn't expected to enjoy her little gift that much and is hoping for more.

She smirks, an evil forming in her mind. "Well, I suppose I should get ready." She saunters off to the bath.

* * *

After several hours of mind numbing paperwork and unfortunately having to skip a meal to get done on time, Saddiq is ready to celebrate with his wife. He quickly freshena up and goes to find his queen.

He hasn't seen her since she bathed and left to get ready for the day. He recognized the devilsh look in her eye when she sauntered off to her dressing room with her maids. Saddiq is both exciting and terrified for whatever his queen has waiting for him.

He knocks on the door to her office.

"Come in," she calls, "I'm almost done."

He opens the door and immediately stands in awe. His wife's hair is a half up, half down style that frames her face and shows of her long neck. She's wearing make up today as well. Her kohl lined eyes and painted lips gives her an almost forbidden beauty. As he looks down he sees she's wearing a Timoan dress. The structured fit gives him an eyeful of her cleavage.

She looks up at him through mascera lengthened eyelashes. There's a shimmer on her lids than makes her green eyes pop. She finishes up her paperwork and stands up.

She'a not wearing a corset under her dress. He can tell by how her stomach pokes through the fabric. It's not stretching her dress, but it's there - jiggling a little with each step.

"Ready to go whenever you are." Her chipper voice brings him back to reality.

"You look nice." Saddiq says as he shamelessly gawks at her.

"Oh, you like this? I had it commissioned a few months ago, so it's a bit tighter than it's supposed to be. But I figured you wouldn't mind. If anything, I'll bet you'd love to see my belly stretch it out."

Indeed. Although it's not overly tight, it certainly leaves nothing to the imagination. He just hopes she finds him just as appealing. She grabs a coat that cruelly hides her form and throws him a wink. There's a bow pinned to it like a broach.

"You still haven't opened your present yet."

Saddiq groans. "My dear wife, you will be the death of me."

"Only a little."

He pulls her close and gazes down at her. It's a shame that his father never had anyone like Mrella in his life. Then again - spitfire that his wife is - that may be for the best.

* * *

It was always a treat to see his wife so delighted. It was a bit like seeing a very cute happy owl. Her large eyes would glitter in the light as she silently took everything in. Her head swiveled around to get the best vantage point.

"Did you get tickets to the play?" her voice is breathy with excitement.

Saddiq shrugs. "You mentioned it a while ago. I figured it would be a nice suprise."

"But I only mentioned it once in passing. I can't believe you actually remembered."

The king gently cups her face and plants a kiss on the lips. "Only the best for my queen."

Mrella feels herself melt a little.

One of the perks of being royalty is always getting the best seats in the house. This theater is no exception. A worker escorted them to the royal box. It was quiet, secluded, and had all the amenities one could hope for. There was even a smorgasbord of snacks waiting for them.

Mrella watched the play with rapt attention. It was somehow better than she had hoped it would be. Saddiq on the other hand, paid a little less attention to the play, and a bit more on the snacks. The play was alright, in his opinion, but the food was sublime. Each tasty morsal he grabbed made it's home in his expanding belly.

It was a long play. Fortunately, there was quite a bit of food to be had. By the time it was intermission, Saddiq's comfortably fitting pants were snug and his loose shirt was stretched tight over his middle. He grunts trying to reach under his pants. It's a bit of a struggle. He can feel himself get hot and sweaty trying to undo the button buried deep in the fold between his belly and his fupa. Thankfully, he's able to unfasten it after a few moments of struggle.

His engorged gut surges out of his confines. His shirt exposes a sliver of soft flesh. He leans back and gives it a good shake. A deep and statisfied belch rumbles out of him. He rubs his belly and admires his bulk. He's eaten a lot, but he could fit more inside. A lot more.

He looks over at his wife. She's looking back in rapt attention. Her face is flushed and her pupils are blown. Saddiq smirks. He lifts his shirt up past his moobs. Then he picks up his belly and lets it plop heavily onto his sizable thighs. His entire frame shudders.

Mrella drools a bit. She gets up with a bit of effort. She too sports a well fed middle. She hasn't eaten as much as she could have - clearly engrossed with the play - but it still juts out dramatically.

"Look at you," she drawls, "So stuffed and fat putting on a show just for me. I'll bet you're not even full yet."

She walks over him and leans over his middle. She cups his chest in her hands just fondling the soft mounds. His wife then buries her in his clevage sucking bruises on his tender flesh. She starts to make her way towards his stomach. Saddiq looks down at her own stomach. He reaches out and gives it a gentle prod.

"Looks like you're nowhere near full either," Saddiq pants at her minitrations.

"Hm. So you're right. Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Mrella finds a table covered in decorative plants. She takes them off and slides it between their chairs. She proceeds to load up several plates of food and puts them on top of the table. Mrella sits down and picks up a chicken wing and pushes it towards his lips.

They feed each other all through the intermission and a good chunk of the second half of the play. By the time it's over, they've managed to pack ever bit of spare space inside them with food. Mrella's belly has gone past straining against the fabric and actually popped a few seams. A sliver of stretchmark covered skin peaks out from the side. Saddiq meanwhile, has burst out of his clothing. He has no hope of fastening his pants and his shirt rolls up no matter what he does.

"Saddiq, I don't think we can get up on our own." Mrella pants. Saddiq's stuffed her until she can barely breath. She wishes that she could eat more.

"Don't worry. The theater as staff for just this very thing. You wouldn't believe how common it is."

Sure enough, a team of attendants help them to their feet, cover their engorged frames, and help them to their waiting carriage. Saddiq had hoped neither of them would be fighting food comas for the scenic carriage ride, but there is nothing for it.

They sit there slumped next to each other taking in the view. It's a picturesque afternoon. They travel through the bustling city taking in the sights and smells all arround them. Mrella smiles. It's so full of life here. It reminds her of home in a way. It's been a year since she left Timoa for Lothor. She's happy here, there's no doubt. But it would be nice to visit it some time.

The city melts into the more sedate countryside. It's just her and Saddiq for miles around. Mrella looks at her food stuffed belly. It's settled some, but it's still pretty big. At the rate things are going, this will be what her belly will look like empty in a years time.

A pair of arms reach around her. Saddiq draws her into his lap, his large belly pressing deliciously into her back. His hands reach down to fondle her own belly. A finger slips into the hole in her dress to stroke the exposed skin. Mrella grinds on his chubby thigh. It's not enough, but it's something.

"Mrella. I want to open my present now."

"Here? Now?" Mrella asks in hopeful anticipation.

"Not unless you want to wait."

"No! Here is good. Here is great."

Saddiq chuckles. He snakes a chubby hand up her dress. He reaches for her underwear but finds nothing separating her drooling slit from her pretty dress. He smiles giving her sensitive nub a little squeeze.

"Saddiq," she whines, "Don't tease me. I need you so bad. Feel so empty."

"Oh? How bad do you need me?"

Mrella pouts at him. "Saddiq."

"No, no. This is _my_ present. I want to hear you beg for it. Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you so bad. I can barely think about anything other than you stuffing me nice and deep. Saddiq, I'm so wet for you. I need you on top of me plowing me into the floor. Please, I crave you. I need you." She grinds even harder in wanton lust. Her shapely tits and full belly sway and bounce.

Saddiq grins. He peels her out of her ruined dress. She's completely bare underneath to his delight. He presses open mouth kisses all over her neck and shoulders. He strokes the underside of her food baby with one hand and cards his fingers through her patch of curls with the other. His wife coos and moans. Saddiq's thigh feels good, but it's not she's needing.

He shucks off his pants and shirt, glad that he exploded out of them earlier. Saddiq gently slides Mrella onto the floor. She cries out, fingers desperately seeking release. He kneels over her - mindful not to crush her underneath his weight. She looks so small compared to him.

Mrella eagerly spreads her legs nice and wide for him. Saddiq settles in between her soft thigh slowly pushing in. Mrella hooks her legs around his backside and pulls him in with all her might. He loses his balance. His belly crushing hers underneath. He quickly tries to move off of her terrified that he's hurt her. Mrella siezes his sizable love handless and tugs him back.

"I can take it, big boy. Just take me!"

Saddiq had hoped to make sweet love to his wife, but it seems she has other ideas. He grabs her hips and slams into her with all his might. Shockwaves ripple through her body. Her breasts jump up and slam back down with a loud _slap_.

"Look at you," he pants taking her hard and deep. It's hard to keep this up with how heavy he is. "You're getting so fat. You're easily twice the size you were a year ago. Remember how small you were? No boobs. No butt. And now you're so soft. I wonder how much fatter you'll be after you finish digesting.

"You love it though. You love walking around stuff to the gills. I bet you'd love it if I made you were your Timoan clothes again. Every bit of jiggle and pudge on full display. You'd just eat and eat until you burst out of your clothes like you did today. Then you'd eat some more."

"Yes! I'd love that. I'll look like a stuffed sausage casing. Just keep me full all day."

"Yeah? Maybe I'll stuff you from the moment you wake up until the moment you pass out. I wonder how big you'd get? I'll bet I could plump you up until you overflow the bed. And you'd beg me for more. I should make a decree. Your only act as queen will be to eat and cum."

"Yes! Yes! I'm so close."

"Oh you like that? I should make you my personal pig. See how many rolls I can put on you. I'll make your navel so deep I could cum in it six times and it still wouldn't be full."

Mrella unravels beneath him. Her orgasm sends her into convulsions - her face frozen in a silent scream. Saddiq is still plenty horny, but is also far to tired to continue. He slides out of her and sits on the carriage bench.

"Come here. Taste yourself on me."

Mrella crawls over still feeling a bit wobbly. She licks the tip. His salty musk mingles with her sweet cream. Saddiq groans. She blows him just as eagerly as she did this morning. Lewd wet sounds fill the air as she deep throats him. He can feel himself getting close. Saddiq tries to push her away, but Mrella blows him even _more_ vigorously. It's all too much for him.

Saddiq empties his load forcefully deep inside Mrella's throat. She swallows it all down, letting go with a wet pop. She stands up and takes a look at her handiwork.

Her husband slumps in his seat with a blissed expression. He looks minutes away from falling asleep. His hair's a wreck and his face is flushed. Saddiq peer at her from over his enormous middle.

"Best. Present. Ever." Saddiq pants.

Mrella sits next to him. "I don't know. I rather liked watching the play and letting you stuff me."

"Yeah? You want to get as fat as his sex machine?" He cups his moobs for emphasis.

"I don't know yet. But I do like it on you. Makes you look cuddly." Mrella snuggles up to his side. She rubs his belly admiring it's jiggle and heft. She peppers his gut with bruising kisses as her rubs turn to fondles and gropes.

"You little minx. Craving me again already?" Saddiq teases.

"Mm, can't help it. You just look so good to me." She reaches up and presses her face into his chest sucking and nipping the soft skin there. Saddiq glances outside. They've got maybe an hour left of the carriage ride. Admittedly, he hadn't planned to turn this into a sexcaped. But _she'd_ looked so good stuffed with food.

It's nice that she craves him as much as he does her. He doesn't know what he'd do if she started pulling away. Saddiq gently holds his wife under her chin. She looks up at the tender expression on his face. Saddiq leans down as best he can and kisses her.

They hold each other in their arms just gently holding and kissing. Saddiq isn't sure what he did to deserve a woman like his wife, but he's very glad he did it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Timoa part 1

Queen Mrella stares at her reflection in the mirror. She's been queen for about a year and a half now and has plumped up beautifully. She's gotten chubby. Her cheeks are round and soft with just a whisper of a double chin. Her arms are soft and round, though they don't hang yet. She has a cute little pot belly that juts out wobbles with every step.

Most of her fat seems to have gone to her boobs, hips, thighs and butt giving her a very volumptuous figure. Her husband has taken to fondling her every chance he gets. Sure, he touched her plenty when she was thin, but now his appetite for her is near insatiable. Not that she blames him. She's taken to absentmindly playing with her belly fat.

She finally understands what that maid told her when Mrella first came to Lothor: getting fat is addicting. There's never a tine when she isn't eating something. It's bliss consuming the most delicious fattening foods knowing that they'll end up as more pillowy pounds on her frame. She'll catch a glimpse of her reflection - stuffed belly stretching out even her loose Lothorian dresses - and get absolutely aroused.

Lately, her husband has gotten extra handsy. He'll pull her into alcoves or bend her over the table during meals. Mrella once ate a four course meals while he took her on right next to the stuffed pheasent. There was something about seeing her swell and her fat jump with every pound that did it for him. Their bellies brushed together as he emptied himself deep inside her. He ate his dinner watching her twitch in the aftershocks. His cum slowly leaking out of her like an overfilled cream puff.

Of course, he far from the only handsy one. From time to time, Mrella will walk up to her husband and feel him up. Unlike her, he hasn't gotten much bigger since they married. She isn't surprised. While queenly duties revolve around paperwork and riding carriages to places, King Saddiq spends most of his days running around the castle and dealing with everything from petty disputes to checking in with the military. So despite the fact that he eats nearly twice the amount he does, he burns a good deal of it off. Of course while he isn't gaining weight, he's hardly losing it either. His thick muscles lay safely wrapped in even thicker layers of flab.

Today Mrella is enjoying a rare day off. Her husband had to leave for a neighboring kingdom for a diplomatic issue and will be back later this evening. She remembers how reluctant he was to leave her embrace this morning. His head laid comfortly nestled in her bosom while their limbs tangled together. It was nice knowing how much he'd rather stay by her side. But alas, running a kingdom is far more important than her ego or his comfort.

Mrella decides to pamper herself for the day. Sitting at a desk all day filling out paperwork may not be as labor intensive as what her husband does, but it's still stressful all the same. Perhaps she'll pretty herself up to suprise Saddiq when he gets home.

* * *

Mrella is getting a deep tissue massage when a maid walks over.

"Your Grace? This letter arrived for you."

Mrella looks up and holds her hand out. She's not willing to move at all. Had the maid come a few minutes later, she'd have likely found the queen fast asleep. The maid hands her the letter and scampers off.

Mrella waits until the massage is over to take a look at it. She recognizes her father's blocky penmanship. The queen takes a calming breath. While her mother writes her quite frequently, she can't recall the last time her father ever sent a letter to her. She quickly opens the seal before she can chicken out.

> To Queen Mrella of the Kingdom of Lothor
> 
> It is my highest honor to invite you and King Saddiq to our 40th wedding anniversary ball. It would please the Queen and myself if you were able to attend.
> 
> R.S.V.P.
> 
> King of Timoa

Mrella's first reaction is to roll her eyes at the formality. She is excited, however. It's a big milestone in their marriage - one that Mrella hopes to experience for herself. It'll also be the first time anyone has thrown a ball since the famine.

Mrella practically skips to her room thinking of what she'd wear and the things she'd show her husband about Timoa. Then she looks in the mirror.

Mrella takes in her plush curves, her rolls and bulges. She's got stretch mark on her limbs, boobs, belly, and backside. Her thighs have the barest hint of cellulite on them if she stands a certain way. Just this morning she felt beautiful for all these things. But right now? She feels horrid.

Sure Lothorians appreciate a plump figure, but the Timoans? Not so much. People praised her for her waif-like figue. They said that since she was so tall, it would be the only reason she'd get a man. And now she's twice her former size and still plenty tall. She can only imagine the back biters whispering how she'd let herself go. How she used to be so pretty once upon a time.

The queen sighs. Her parents' anniversary is in one month. She can shed a least a few pounds by then.

* * *

She absolutely cannot shed a few pounds by then.

Mrella initially decided to cut back to the horror of her kitchen staff. But they dutifully made her a salad as per her request. It was a good salad, by all accounts. In fact, Mrella is going to eat it more often. However, it wasn't enough. Fifteen minutes later and Mrella's requesting her usual smorgasbord of a lunch.

Mrella slumps in her chair looking hatefully at her middle. It rests heavily on her laps digesting happily away. She thinks that she's managed to eat more than she usually does. Normally she'd feel proud and maybe a little horny at that thought. Right now she just feels defeated.

Part of her recognizes that she's being silly. Her parents don't mind. Her husband adores her figure. She actively worked hard to get this fat. But the mocking faces in her mind fill her with dispair.

Mrella does not get to enjoy her day off. She spends the rest of the day eating, feeling sad about how much she's eaten, and being a ball of depression. She completely forgets about her plan to seduce her husband. Instead, she mopes around constantly eating until she passes out.

* * *

King Saddiq is happy to be home. Nothing drains him more than diplomatic missions. Sure, he prefers them to war, but they are tedious all the same. 

Makes his way to the kitchen. He hasn't eaten much all day, and his stomach his not happy with him. He plans to grab a snack, maybe something for his wife, and curl up next to her in bed.

"Your Majesty! Just the man I wanted to see."

Saddiq looks up. He sighs. He just wants to eat and spend some time with his wife. He puts on his kingly face and looks at the approaching head chef.

"Sire, there is something wrong with the queen." The man says.

Concern overtakes his previous annoyance. "What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"No. But this morning she asked for just a salad for lunch."

Saddiq feels the annoyance creep back in. "That's hardly a cause for concern. She might not have been very hungry. It's not like she always stuffs herself. Sometimes she'll even skip meals if she's still full from the last one."

"I understand that, sire. But she's been stuffing herself more than usual not long after that. My staff as mentioned she doesn't look happy to be doing it. One of them said it looked like she'd been crying at some point."

"Any idea why?"

"Not sure. One of the maids mentioned she recieved a letter from Timoa shortly before this and that she'd been in good spirits prior."

Saddiq sighs. "Thank you for telling me. I'll go check on her."

* * *

Mrella lays on her back covered in crumbs with food smeared on her face. She stares ruefully at her engorged stomach. She can barely see her toes over the fleshy mound. At the rate she's going, she'll be a good twenty pounds heavier by next month.

Mrella rolls onto her side. She winces as her rolls, the very same she adored this morning, bunch up. She grabs one and freezes. Her fingers are covered in chocolate and she's managed to smear the brown sticky mess on her fat.

"Why am I doing this?" Mrella whispers. Tears well up and sting her eyes. "It's bad enough I'm eating like a pig. Now I look like one!"

That's how Saddiq finds his wife: curled up onto her side and sobbing. Her head falls into her hands making her face messier, but she doesn't care. He takes in the carnage around her. There are food stains everywhere. Dozens of plates litter the bed and floor - each licked clean.

Saddiq's heart breaks. He has no idea what in that letter hurt her, but he'll do what can to help. He picks up the plates noticing a suspicious lack of silverware and places them by the door. He slips into the bathroom and runs a bath. He makes sure to grab her favorite soaps and lotions. Once it's set up just right, he pads over to bed and kneels eye level to Mrella.

Mrella looks at her husband in shame. She's absolutely filthy right now. It's so tempting to bury herself under the blanket and hide. But it's also incredibly childish.

"Mrella, my love. I'm going to take a bath. Would you like to join me?"

Mrella nods, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Saddiq smiles sweetly and presses a kiss on top of her head. Mrella smiles back as butterflies dance in her overfilled belly. He helps her to her feet keeping her steady with her center of gravity thrown off.

"I don't want to walk," the queen bemoans, "but I'm too fat for you to carry."

"I beg to differ." With a grunt, Saddiq sweeps her up in his arms. She's much heavier than she used to be, and he doesn't think he can keep this up for long. He doesn't mind though. He'll do whatever it takes to get her out of this headspace.

He staggers over to the tub and gently lowers her in. She moves out of the way as he steps in next to her. He leans back with a sigh and draws her close. His belly and moobs the perfect backrest and pillow.

Mrella grabs a washcloth and starts scrubbing herself. Saddiq had hoped they could wash each other - perhaps get a little frisky - but he lets her be. He grabs the other washcloth and cleans himself in silence.

"Saddiq?" Mrella asks a few minutes later, "Could you wash my back? I-I can't reach it."

"Of course." He plucks the rag from her hand and gets to work. He has no idea why she seems so upset about not being able to do it herself. Nothing is making sense to him at all. It doesn't take a genius to see she's not happy with her body today, but he has no idea how to fix it.

He pushes her long curls out the way exposing her soft neck. On instinct, he leans in to press an open mouth kiss on it. Immediately she jerks away.

"My queen, talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Her lip wobbles. Tears stream down her face. Saddiq gingerly wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I just feel gross," she sniffles.

"I don't understand. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. How can you feel gross?"

Mrella leans into his chest and looks up at him miserably. "It's stupid."

"If it's made you this upset, clearly it's not."

She sighs and closes her eyes. Saddiq holds her in silence. He grabs her washcloth and wipes her tears away.

"My parents anniversary is coming up next month."

"Oh? Good for them. I hope they have many more."

"Yeah. They've been together for a while now. Forty years in fact. They're throwing a ball and we're invited."

"And you don't want people to see what you look like now?"

"I know. It's stupid."

"No, I understand. I know how people see fat people outside of Lothor. It's not very nice. And these are your people. It'd be like if I left Lothor for a year or so and came back thin."

"Please. With your bone structure, the ladies would still want you."

Saddiq laughs. "Perhaps, but I only have eyes for you."

Mrella looks up at him with shining eyes. "I don't know why I'm so worked up about it. When I was a teenager, people told me that it was a good thing I was so thin. No man would ever want such a tall wife. And now I'm married to you, and everything's good. But I'm fat now. It's like I failed even though I won."

"Mrella, if you want to lose weight, you know I'll support you. I love you no matter what size you are. But I think you shouldn't worry so much about people whose opinions don't matter.

"You married me so your people wouldn't starve. Regardless of if we would have been happy together, you'd have married me regardless. For that reason alone, you shouldn't care about their opinions. But we _are_ happy together. You are better than I could have ever hoped for."

Mrella starts crying again. She wraps her arms around her husband and burys her face into his soft chest. "I don't deserve you," comes a muffled sob.

"Hey, none of that. You deserve all the best things in the world. It just so happens I'm one of them."

She lets out a watery chuckle. "Cocky aren't we?"

"Yes, but you love it."

"I do."

They finish up their bath, the water having grown cold. Mrella stands in front of the mirror toweling herself dry. She looks at her engorged belly. It's gone down a little, but it's still very large. She gives it a little shake watching how the fat ripples from her belly to her thighs and boobs.

Saddiq looks at his wife. She's still clearly cycling through the negative thoughts in her head. He pokes his head out the door. It seems the maid staff came in and cleaned up while they were in the bath. A wicked grin spreads across his face. He quickly dries off and grabs a bottle of Mrella's favorite lotion.

He squeezes out a decent amount and warms it up in his hands. He massages it into her shoulders and arms. Mrella hums and tips her head back. Saddiq presses a chaste kiss on her cheeks. She doesn't move away this time.

Saddiq grabs her by the hands and leads her back to their now crumb-free bed. He carefully pushes her down on the bed looking up at him.

"Saddiq-"

"Shhhh." Her husband presses a finger to her lips. "Let me take care of you."

Mrella blinks up at him. He looks down at her with complete adoration. He never breaks his gaze even as he reaches for the lotion bottle. He tenderly massages the lotion onto her breasts taking extra care to tease them the way she likes. Mrella sighs and closes her eyes. The sensation washes over her like a warm blanket.

She feels his hands move from her bosom to her soft middle. He gently kneads and rubs the soft fat blanketing her torso. He gives the swell of her belly a kiss before moving down to her legs.

Mrella feels like she's floating on a cloud. Saddiq massages everything from her thighs to her toes. She's just on the edge of falling asleep. Then her husband spreads her thighs apart.

Mrella opens her heavy lids to see him kneeling between her legs. He bends down to slowly swipe his tongue across her slit and flick her nub. Mrella moans and arches her back. She spreads her legs a little more baring herself to him.

Saddiq grabs her hips and lifts them up. He flashes her a wicked smile before burying his face between her thick thighs. Mrella's eyes screw shut. She mewls and desperatly grabs fist fulls of bedsheet. She hooks her legs around her husband's shoulders and presses him close. Saddiq eats her out with the same passion of a man eating his first meal in weeks. The intensity is maddening, but she needs more.

Mrella's hips gyrate on their own accord. Her husband's tongue deftly flicks her folds and plunges her depths. His nose swipes against her clit sending her to new heights. He shifts his hands so that one can brace and fondle her plump posterior while the other cards through her curls and teases her deepening navel.

"More! Oh, more of that! Saddiq!" Mrella gyrates in earnest now. Saddiq pulls her closer for fear he'll drop her. Her savors her sweet tang as it drolls faster than he can lap it up. He shifts his face so that his lips kiss her pleasure button. He gives it a teasing lick before wrapping his lips around and sucking for all he's worth.

Mrella screams. She gushes all over his chin, shaking profusely as her orgasm racks her frame. Her thighs tighten like a vice around his face until the surge fades into a pleasant floating feeling. She's barely aware of when Saddiq cleans her up or when he slips into the bed next to her. She just feels warm, and loved, and so, so good.

Saddiq watches her quickly fall asleep next to him. As if on instinct, she scoots close to him and nuzzles into his chest. Saddiq smiles. He pulls the blanket over their nude forms and throws an arm over her. He sighs. He doubts that Mrella actually wants to lose the weight she's worked so hard to pile on. While he wouldn't care if she lost the weight, he knows that all she really needs is a confidence boost.

He's got a month before they leave for Timoa. He's not dumb enough to expect one good orgasm to fix everything, but it's a step in the right direction. Saddiq sighs and snuggles closer to his wife. It's entirely too late in the evening to worry about this. He'll revisit the issue in the morning after he's gotten some sleep.

Probably some breakfast too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Timoa part 2

Mrella wakes up feeling warm and comfortable. She cracks open a bleary eye and stares directly into Saddiq's soft chest. She smiles. It seems that they fell asleep in each other's arms. Mrella sighs. He's so good to her.

It is a shame that she didn't get to welcome him home the way she wanted to. She adjusts herself in his hold. Something firm prods her hip. A wicked grin spreads across her face. Mrella supposes some things are better late than never.

She carefully reaches down to pull Saddiq out of his trousers. His length is warm and hard in her hand. She traces his veins with her fingers and waits for him to wake up.

Her husband's face twitches. He sniffles and scoots a little closer. She rolls over and scoots up until her ample rear slots against his head. Mrella feels immensely greatful for falling asleep naked. She savours how perfectly she fits next to him for a moment before languidly grinding against him.

Mrella feels how his sleepy breaths against her shoulder quicken into pants. She slowly rotates her hips feeling his pre leak onto her cheeks. It all feels so deliciously naughty.

* * *

Saddiq dreams of flying through the air. The sun shines brightly as the air lazily blows past him cooling his skin. He spots a large fluffy cloud below and lands on it. He marvels over how soft and silky it feels and settles in. It almost feels like a bed.

"Come here often?"

Saddiq glances towards the voice and is struck dumb. A winged woman stands there bright and saucy. She looks like his wife. Her green skin glows and her large green eyes are filled with stars. Her white curly hair is much longer - nearly reaching her toes in all of its fluffy glory.

She's a bit thicker than his wife. Her toga strains to contain her curves. Her bosom threatens to pop out at any moment. Her fat belly presses against the fabric highlighting her wide navel. Her full hips give way to gloriously thick thighs and shapely legs peeking out from the toga's slit.

The woman flashes a dimpled smile at him. Her cherubic cheeks and double chin gives her an innocent look in spite of her sultry body. She flies over to him. Her thick soft arms pull him into a lover's embrace. He wraps his arms around her feeling the way they sink into each others' plushness.

"Who are you?" He whispers into her hair.

The other woman chuckles and pulls away. Saddiq immediately feels the loss.

"You don't recognize me? You silly man." She turns arounds. Her wings fade away to reveal an impressive plump behind begging to be freed. She pulls it off causing it to jiggle and shake with her efforts. She reaches around and lifts it up. She lets go allowing its heft to bounce freely.

Saddiq quickly steps closer. His pants disappear freeing his hardness. He pulls her close burying himself between her cheeks. He presses open mouth kisses down her neck and shoulder while greedily grabbing handfuls of her supple flesh. She bounces on her toes creating delicious friction.

"Who are you?" Saddiq asks again panting.

She looks back - face flushed with pleasure. She flashes him a lazy grin and winks. "My darling, I am ... _perfection_."

* * *

Saddiq opens his eyes to see his wife languidly grinding against him. He supposes that would explain the weird turn his dream took. But that wouldn't explain why Mrella was fatter in his dream - let alone what it meant. He tables that thought for later.

He reaches around and fondles her boobs. He kisses he neck before flipping her onto her back. Saddiq straddles his wife and admires her beauty. She's fattened up nicely since they've married. Though he'd still love and support her if she lost all of these precious pounds, he finds he doesn't want her to. He craves that voluptuous beauty from his dreams. But after last night, how could he tell her that?

He remembers her parents briefly and shoves that thought to the back of his mind. Insteads he focuses on the lovely woman in front of him and buries himself deep inside.

* * *

Mrella was not expecting Saddiq to be this eager, but she isn't complaining. His strong hands grab her everwhere they can reach while his lips seem intent on sucking as many hickeys onto her skin as possible.

She holds her husband close. The morning light spills onto his dark skin highlighting the freakles covering his back. Mrella cards her fingers though his auburn hair and takes in his spicy sent. It feels so good to inspire such a fervent hunger in him. Perhaps she was being silly yesterday. Sure, there will surely be mean-spirited whispers, but she doesn't live with these people.

"I love you, Saddiq," she murmurs, "I love you so much. I don't deserve you at all, but I'm so glad I have you."

Saddiq stops sucking hickies and looks at Mrella with a serious - almost angry - expression. "Why would you say that? Of course you deserve me. We deserve each other because we're perfectly suited for each other."

Mrella feels her eyes water. She cups his cheeks and kisses him soundly on the lips. Time seems to slow to a crawl around them. For a moment, nothing exists but them. Just husband and wife in a loving embrace.

Mrella sighs. Saddiq's strokes are slow and deep. Their bellies press up against each other squishing her slightly. His fupa grazes her clit coaxing her into a frenzy. Her hips buck meeting his, the sound of flesh against flesh ringing out. She can feel a gentle heat build up inside her. She lets her orgasm wash over in gentle wave as Saddiq pounds away above her.

Saddiq hikes Mrella's legs over his shoulder and straightens up. Mrella cranes her neck trying hard to see over her breasts and belly, but can't quite manage. They jump and wobble as Saddiq picks up the pace chasing his own release. It's mesmerizing to see her body jiggle and shake.

She's certainly gotten a bit bigger since last night. She's not sure if she's happy about it though. Conflicting thoughts of the Timoan nobility flinging barbs at her and stuffing herself until she cannot breathe fill her head.

As if sensing her thoughts, Saddiq leans over a bit letting his fupa tease her oversensitive clit. Mrella yelps and squirms. The feeling is so good it almost hurts. Saddiq's thrusts grow eratic and frenzied. He doesn't last much longer as he empties his balls deep inside of her. Mrella's eyes roll back into her heads as a second more powerful orgasm floods her systems.

She lays there for a minute feeling boneless. She watches her husband flop beside her glistening from his morning suprise. He looks utterly _wrecked_ with his kiss swollen lips and tossled hair. She could only imagine how she looked.

"Mrella, you know I love you. I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Mrella flushes and snuggles next to him. She feels utterly satisfied.

* * *

Mrella stands in the mirror feeling frustrated. Ever since the day Saddiq came home to her crying, he's been handling her with kid gloves. He's stopped actively trying to stuff her with food and has cut back on his intake as well. He's also gone out of his way to touch and praise her body more.

She doesn't mind the second one as it always seems to end with cum dripping down her thighs.

She doesn't blame him. After all, it's the sensible thing to do until she can figure out what she wants. But she loves the feeling of eating until she can't breathe. She especially loves it when Saddiq eats himself out of his trousers and he has to waddle around with his belly exposed. But alas, she's been deprived of such delights.

Mrella's even managed to loose a bit of weight. Not enough for an outside to notice, but perhaps a few pounds. To her suprise, it sent her into a panic. Yet as much as she loathes it, the thought of mockery stops her from stuffing herself. By the time a month has passed both husband and wife have lost a good several pounds. Neither are nowhere near Timoan ideal, but the structured Timoan garments do fit better.

The two sit in silence for the long carraige ride. Mrella fidgets as humiliating encounters flood her inagination. Saddiq tries to snap her out of it with witty anecdotes and light conversation. However, an hour later he gives up and pulls out the reading material.

She honestly feels bad with how she's ignoring her husband. But how can she talk to him without even understanding what's wrong?

The week spent traveling is an awkward one. The two spend most of the time making light chit chat or silently distracting themselves from the opressive atmosphere. Saddiq attempted to engage in some sexy times, but Mrella just wasn't in the mood. Every step the horses took was a step closer to her fears.

Her anxiety grew so bad that she couldn't keep anything down. Saddiq tried so very hard to rouse her spirits, but nothing helped.

Eventually, the road gives way into familiar fields. Farmers wave as they pass though towards the palace. There's life in her people that she hasn't seen in a while. It seems the blight is more or less under control at this point. In a few years,Timoa might even be able to stand on its own.

The closer they get closer to the palace, the more Mrella sees eligant ladies and dapper gentlemen looking like marble statues come to life. Mrella looks down at her fleshier body in distaste. She isn't sure why this upsets her so much when her much fatter husband looks so handsome in her eyes. She just wishes she could have the confidence she felt a month ago.

In spite of her nervousness, Mrella is happy to be home. Although she loves Lothor, Timoa will aleays have a special place in her heart. It warms her heart seeing it nearly restored to its former glory.

The carriage stops inside the palace gate. Immediately a swarm of attendents flock to the road-weary couple. They usher them inside with much pomp and circumstance. Mrella longs to do nothing more than fling herself into the nearest bed. The stress mist be wearing on her because she cannot remember the last time she felt so drained. Alas, as per custom, she must greet her parents first.

Mrella glances at her husband. He does his best to retain his regal allure, but she notices how his eyes dart around taking everything in. She smiles to herself. Timoa may be heavily structured, but it is very ornate. The palace itself is something of an architect's wet dream.

The couple are wisked away into different rooms. A flurry of attendents polish them up and tuck them into the Timoan garments waiting for them. Mrella finds herself glad for her weight loss even though she does not appreciate the girdle she's been stuffed into.

A few hours later, Mrella stands primped and ready to go. She catches a glimpse of her reflection on the way out. Unlike Lothorian clothes that flaunt her softness and curves, her Timoan dress as taken great pains on hiding them. Her waist is cinched, her breasts and bottom squashed, and her limbs are hidden away. However instead of looking beautiful, she looks rather like an overstuffed sausage.

"We're so sorry, Your Majesty," one of the maids says, "We did what we could." Though the woman doesn't say it, her eyes shine with contempt.

Oddly enough, Mrella does not feel ashamed. Rather, there is a sinking feeling of disappointment. She says nothing, sinply nodding, and walks out the door in search of her husband.

She doesn't have to go far. Saddiq is standing by the door waiting for her. He looks about as disgruntled as she feels. It seems that he too has been stuffed into a girdle. However, his frame still strains against his clothes in a most unflattering way. 

"Ready to meet my parents?"

Saddiq looks at her with a grimace. "No, but we might as well get it over with. The sooner we take off these clothes the better."

They make their way into her parents' sitting room. Blessedly, the only people they come across are maids and servants. Mrella might die of embarassment if a noble saw her like this. Her parents aren't there, but she doesn't have to wait long. Her mother bursts in with anxious excitement.

"My baby!" The older queen scoops her up in a fierce embrace.

"She's been wanting to do that all day." Mrella glances up at her father as he strolls in. "Your mother almost ran here until I pointed out that's a good way to crash into a servant."

"Oh hush. You've been counting down the days until their visit, Ryn."

"Yes, but at no point did I try to become a hazard."

Queen Ralia playfully swats his arm. Shen loks at her daughter and son-in-law. She frowns deeply. "It seems that we will need to make some last minute adjustments."

"If you could," Saddiq replies, "We'd be grateful."

"I'll have someone take care of it in time for the ball. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Don't feel bad about it, Mother," Mrella kisses her cheek, "We're just happy to see you."

The four of them chat amicably for about an hour. It's so good to see her parents again and know things are okay. Aside from mentioning her clothes don't fit, no one brings up how much she's expanded. She can almost forget how squished her middle feels.

Almost.

Eventually, Mrella's exhaustion wins out over her excitement. Her parents make their excuses and let the two road weary travellers head to bed. Mrella loops her arm around Saddiq's and leads him to her old suite. The two quickly strip out of their confining garments and hastily go to bed.

* * *

Mrella wakes up with a mouth full of cotton. She cracks an eye open, befuddled at the mid-afternoon sun streaming through. Panic that she's overslept builds until she recognizes her old bedroom. Mrella glaces over at her husband. He lies sprawled on his back, slack jawed and very much dead to the world.

Mrella carefully slips out of bed. She throws on a robe and makes her way to the kitchens. The queen could simply ring a servent to bring her some. However, it's been so long since she's roamed these halls. Plus, this is much faster.

She pads out to the hall and heads towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, she manages to get turned around. Mrella sighs wondering how she's managed to forget the layout of her childhood home.

"Princess Xod?"

Mrella's heart stops. She had hoped to avoid people until the ball, but she guesses that's her own fault. She's wearing pajama's and a bathrobe in the day time, and her hair is a messy tangle from sleep. But most of all, she is very much fat. Not her heaviest, but not her lightest either. Certainly she's the fattest they've ever seen.

She takes a calming breath and turns around. Her heart sinks as soin as she sees who it is.

Duchess Miora is perhaps the most beautiful woman in all of Timoa. Slender and petite, she always had a large number of suitors to pick from. She also happened to be Mrella's childhood playmate. Mrella often watched as boys would pass her over in favor of her traditionally pretty friend. Though associate would be a better word.

Duchess Miora and Princess Mrella's relationship was born largely out of proximity due to their parents' relationship. The women didn't hate each other per se, but they didn't have anything in common either. Not to mention Miora was rather snide too. Despite Mrella's higher social standing, Miora was the prettier and more desirable of the two. As such, she'd often tease Mrella over her appearance.

"It's all in good fun, my dear," she'd say. However, seeing as Mrella could never find anything to tease her back with, she never felt the same way.

Looking at her now, the duchess is just as beautiful now as she ever was. Her long black hair is experly coiffed with an elegant hair perched atop it. Her magenta eyes pop with her expertly done makeup and flawless jade skin. Her petite frame is wapped in luxious silk that hugs her small frame. Compared to Mrella, she looks like a godess.

"It's Queen Xod now," is all Mrella can say.

Miora giggles. "Silly me. Of course. How could I forget you went and got married. Oh, it's so good to see you again. Give us a hug."

Before Mrella can respond, Miora wraps her arms around the bigger woman.

"Ooh, you're so soft now. Hard to believe it when you've always been so skinny."

Mrella colors. "Um, yeah. I guess that's what happens when you're surrounded by delicious food."

"That's right! Lothorians do perfer their women on the bigger side. You are such a selfless person to sacrific your figure like that."

Mrella colors further. "I mean, it's not so bad. I-I'm happy there."

"Hey, that's good! I mean, if you have to be there, you might as well enjoy it. At least you got an amazing rack out of it. I've always wanted big boobs. Alas, I've been cursed to stay forever tiny."

"How can you been unhappy with your body? I mean, you're you!"

Miora laughs. "Darling, everyone has something they wish they could change about their body. The trick is deciding you're pretty anyway and ignoring anyone who says otherwise. Even yourself."

Mrella mulls over this for a moment. She felt prettiest when she felt fat. Stuffing herself to the brim was such a thrill knowing that every bite would fill her out more. Even thinking about it now is enough to make her feel wet.

"Well, I must get going. But truly, it is good to see you again. Don't be a stranger." With that she sashays away.

Mrella watches her go with a thoughtful expression. She pats her belly and gives it a shake. Her belly wobbles under her robes. How could she ever wish to shrink it? Her stomach growls at the thought. She takes a deep breath. She knows what she must do.

But first she needs to find the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Timoa part 3

Saddiq awakes to the smell of food. He sits up, stretches, and looks at the window. Twilight darkens the sky, but candle light filters from the cracked door. He suddenly realizes that his wife is nowhere to be found - the bed cold beside him.

He rolls out the bed and pads out the door. He figures that Mrella is probably where the wonderful food smell is coming from. He might as well grab a bite while he's at it.

He opens the door and stops in his tracks. His naked wife causally lounges on a sofa by a table laden with food and drink. She looks up flashing him a smirk.

"You must have been hungry. I cracked the door not even a minute ago, and here you are."

Saddiq feels a stiring in his loins. He isn't sure what he wants first - the feast in front of him or his very delectable wife. He stands there in his indecision drooling a little bit. Mrella takes pity on him. She scoots over patting the spot next to her. Saddiq quickly hurries over.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, sleepy head."

Saddiq laughs. His wife beems at him. He has no idea what brought this on, but he'll take it.

Mrella grabs some kind of sauce covered meat dish and a fork. She spears a chunk and expectantly holds it to her husband's lips. Saddiq slides it off the tines with his teeth. The creamy sauce smears on his lips showing off their plumpness. His tongue darts lapping it all up.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Mrella continues as she feeds him, "I know I've been in a funk lately. You've been so patient with me. I'm sorry for shutting you out."

Saddiq swallows his mouthful and cradles her face in his hands. "Hey, I get it. I imagine I'd be nervous too if I came to Timoa, lost a bunch of weight, and then had to visit Lothor."

"I love that about you," she smiles, "How you're always so focused on my happiness. You've always been so supportive of me, even if that means I'm not fat anymore."

Saddiq feels as if ice water washed over his body. As much as he loves his wife, he thinks he might cry if she lost all of her lovely curves. A memory of his parents' relationship flashes in his mind. He quickly plasters a smile on his face shoving the thought out of his mind.

"So that's why I wanted to reward you," Mrella continues heedless of his inner turmoil. She grabs his hand and places it on her soft belly. Saddiq looks at her puzzled.

"You see, I've decided I like being fat. I like being stuffed with food. Most of all I like when you feed me. It's been hard trying to reconcil my desire to be accepted any my hedonism. To be honest, I haven't conquered the former. But I want to. And I want you to help me. To encourage me."

Saddiq stares at her gobsmacked. The emotional whiplash has rendered him mute.

Mrella presses another morsel to his lips and presses his hand deeper into her soft flab. Her husband blinks. He eats the food and flexes his fingers. Her empty belly is soft and warm under his palm. It feels divine. He grabs her middle with both hands. His large hands cover a good chunk of her middle. Perhaps he could make it grow until she is as big as the version of her from his dreams.

"I knew you'd be keen," Mrella drawls, "You've always prefered me plump."

Panic quickly replaces the hungry look on Saddiq's face. "Mrella, I-"

Mrella shoves another forkful into his mouth. "It's okay. I'd honestly be suprised if you perfered skinny women. And I want this."

Saddiq swallows his mouthful. "If that's the case, then why are you feeding me?"

"Because I like it. I like watching you cram as much food as you can inside. It turns me on probably a much a seeing me stuffed turns you on. But mostly because we are going to play a game."

"A game? Like what? See who can eat the most?"

"Of course not, silly. You'd win for sure. No, this is a game in which we both win."

"That makes no sense. What kind of game is that?"

"The sexy kind," she gestures to her lack of clothes. "I'm going to feed you. Then you'll feed me whatever's left over while giving me the best pounding you can manage."

Saddiq feels himself rise to full mast. His loose pants tent letting the head press against his gut. He takes a breath and thinks about paperwork. It wouldn't do to cum before things get started.

Mrella hand feeds him bite after bite. It's hard for Saddiq to control himself. He wants nothing more than to take the plate from her and shovel it down at his own pace. But he refrains. The love of his life is actively participating in his ultimate fantasy. If he has to be patient, then it's a paltry price to pay.

Mrella watches as her husband inhales each bite. She can barely keep up with how fast he scarfs everything down. Still, it's glorious to see his stomach swell even faster. She places a hand on his middle to feel it swell underneath hear. She gives it a little pat and strokes it tenderly.

Saddiq finishes his first plate quickly. She kisses his belly and goes to grab another plate. His hand shoots out grabbing her hand. Mrella stills.

"That one plate can't possibly be enough for you," she says,"That's basically a snack."

"I can always eat more later." Saddiq presses a kiss on her lips. He leans her back on the sofa propping her up with pillows.

Mrella feels something poking her gut as Saddiq adjusts the pillows. She glances down. His bulge strains against his pants almost comically. There's a small wet spot right where the tip is. She's a bit embarrased she didn't notice sooner.

He shucks his pants off and grabs the plate she was about to. He kisses her lips again - this time far more heatedly. Mrella spreads her legs letting him comfortably settle between them. He sets the plate of food of her stomach and slids in her wet heat.

There's a fire in his eyes she's never seen before. He's always looked at her as if she were a rare jewel he had finally found after a lifetine of searching. But this animalistic desire is something new. How much had he held back these desires?

He doesn't bother with any untentils. He picks up the roasted peppers and grins at her. It's the same wicked grin she's flashed at him so many times.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to move at all."

Mrella shivers. Who knew she could get more attracted to him? "Is that a challenge?"

"My love, that's a promise."

He sets a languid pace rolling his hips. He forgos any utensil, feeding her with just his hands. The roasted bell pepper explodes with flavor as it hits her mouth. Saddiq seems keen to savor the experience - a far cry from the earlier frenzied pace.

Mrella soon finishes her first plate. Her stomach pooches forward a little bit. Saddiq runs his hands along her sides, fingers tracing stretch marks.

"You've lost so much weight, Mrella," his voice rumbles in his chest, "Gonna stuff you so much when we get back home. You'll never have an empty belly again."

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Stuff me every meal until I can't move?"

"Oh, I'm going to do so much more than that. I'm going to have you by my side every waking second. I'm going to feed you until you can't breathe. I'll massage your bloated middle until you make room and then shove even more food inside you."

Saddiq grabs another plate and slides a flaky biscuit between her full lips. He'd love nothing more than to pound her with all his might. Her bouncing fat would be absolutely mesmerizing. He restrains himself. She's come once she's too beached to move.

"Look at you," he says as she eagerly wolfs down another bite. "So eager. You'd do this even if I wasn't here. You just can't help yourself. I'll bet you'd love it if being queen meant sitting on your even widening backside as you get fatter and fatter every day. You really are a true Lothorian."

Mrella's hips stutter. She looks up at him eyes filled with lust. She cups her massive rack and teases the nipples with wreckless abandon. Her middle makes her look five months pregnant. Some food drops on her chest as he feeds her another bite. Saddiq bends down and licks it off while flashing her bedroom eyes. Mrella bucks harder she's so wound up right now that Saddiq's slow pace is making her crazy.

Saddiq flashes her a lazy smile. He gives her some wine to wash everything down. Mrella focuses on the fruity taste lest she explodes. It's a desert wine, but right now she doesn't care. If anything the flavor keeps her grounded. Normally she'd sit up and ride him to completion right now. But Saddiq looks so into this right now. Plus, she's curious to see where this goes. She just wishes he was a little rougher with his strokes.

They continue like that for a while. Mrella eagerly eats whatever her husband feeds her while he dutifully rubs her growing belly and laps up whatever he accidentally spills on her. Five plates in and she's grateful for his gentleness. Her middle bulges forward with little give to it. Saddiq takes a break from feeding her to nurse her abused organ.

There's a bottle of oil on the table. Saddiq squirts some in his hands and rubs her down. She sighs into his touch. His warm hands soothe her abused stomach coaxing a few burps out. Some room frees up, but her stomach doesn't go down. She wonders how much more can fit in it. Mrella places her hands on her overfed middle marveling over how warm it feels.

In a moment of cheek, Saddiq prods an oiled finger into her navel. It's gotten deeper the fatter Mrella gets, but right now the skin around it is stretched nearly taunt. Mrella hisses and squirms underneath him.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Saddiq with a panicked expression.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Mrella sooths, "It just felt wierd is all."

"Noted. I'll just leave it alone."

"Actually," she say hesitantly, "Could you do that again? But maybe a little gentler?"

Her fingers her navel again - more carefully this time. Mrella squirms again, this time arching into it as best she can. She fondles her breasts with a blissful expression.

"I didn't know this could feel good," she pants.

"Oh, so you like this?" Saddiq crooks his finger and twists. Mrella squeals and bucks - her motion impeaded by her large belly.

"Saddiq! Please let me come! I need to come!"

"You're still moving. Looks like you've got some more room."

He grabs the sixth dish - a large soup - and holds it at her lips.

"If you can finish this, I'll let you come all you want."

Mrella looks at him and then the bowl of creamy soup. It's fairly large - enough to be a meal on it's own. She's not sure if she can finish it. But she knows he'll let her cum regardless if she does or not. Plus she really wants to find out how much bigger she can get.

Fortified with lust and maybe a little too much wine, she opens her mouth and lets him pour it in. She gulps it down as fast as she can in hopes of tricking herself into drinking more. She past stuffed a good two plates ago. But there's something addicting about gorging herself. Sure, seeing Saddiq fight not to shoot his load is enjoyable in it's own right. However, perhaps her husband was right. She'd do this even if he wasn't there.

She manages a good two-thirds of the bowl before she has to stop. She's gotten so big that she can hardly see her husband over her overfilled mound. He picks up the pace making her stomach wobble widly with each stroke. The food inside her mercifully soaked up most of the soup. She's thankful; she'd probably hurl otherwise. Instead she's hyperaware of the way the food sits heavily inside her - swaying and shaking all the while.

Objectively, it's not the most comfortable she's been with a full stomach during sex. But the pride of fitting so much inside her mixed with imagining how much fatter she's going to be makes it feel so good.

Saddiq picks up the pace sliding in and out of her wet heat. He's not sure how much longer he can last. Just seeing his wife far too full to do little more than wimper underneath him is almost enough for him to shoot his load. His hands roam all over exploring her body. She's so soft. Her overfilled belly is hard in comparision, but it's only going to make her softer.

Mrella wraps her thick thighs around Saddiq's hips pulling him deeper inside. She can feel the muscle buried underneath a thick layer of padding. She's so close. Saddiq's underbelly grazes against her sensitive skin. She watches and their heft jumps in tandem to his thrusts. The lovely visual has her salicating just a little. It feels as if there's a spring inside her coiling ever tighter.

Without warning, Saddiq unloads deep inside her. His sticky warmth finally sending her over the blessed edge. Mrella sighs contentedly as her slides out of her. He grabs a towl and carely wipes up the cum leaking out of her. Mrella tries to sit up, but her bulging middle has her well and truly pinned.

"I didn't get to feed you." Mrella pouts.

Saddiq considers his wife for a moment. He doesn't think he can wait for her to digest. It would also be very uncomfortable for him to eat on the floor. An idea pops into his head. He grabs a plush chair and puts it by his propped up wife. Saddiq scoots the food laden table next it and plops his naked self into the chair. Mrella bites her lip seeing his fat stomach ooze into his lap.

"Choose what you want me to eat, and I'll eat it."

Mrella reaches out letting her fingers sink into his soft freckled flesh. Her eyes slide over to the table. It now sported a mix of neatly stacked plates and various dishes.

"Let's start with dessert first." Mrella says fighting off the food coma.

Her husband grabs a rather large slice of cake. He balances the plate on his dome of a belly and eagerly takes a bite. He moans at how sinfully rich and flavorful it tastes. Before he knows it, he's eaten the whole thing. Mrella reaches out and fondles his gut. It feels so soft but heavy in her hand. As Saddiq grabs another slice, she grabs a meaty side roll and shakes it. His body ripples to her delight.

Mrella has him eat every dessert on the table. He happily consumes each one with unrestrained gusto. His wife, for her part, gleefully rubs and fondles his ever expanding middle. He can feel a stirring between his legs watching the pure lust in her eyes. His hardening length presses against his underbelly. Saddiq gasps as pre leaks onto his belly and thighs.

"Are you okay?" Mrella puls her hand away in concern.

Saddiq belches and shakes his head. "It's fine. It just feels good is all. Really, _really_ good."

A mischevious smirk spreads across her face. She goes back to massaging him with a little more force. He moans, hips stuttering, in pure bliss.

"You know, I envy you," she says, "Being a man, you and cum from your own belly. That's pretty hot."

Saddiq whimpers and spreads his chubby thighs as best he can. He's grateful for the chair's armless design.

"Tell you what," Mrella continues, "So long as you keep eating, I'll keep rubbing."

Saddiq shoves more food in his mouth.

They keep this up for a little while. Saddiq loses himself in the delicious food and Mrella's ministrations. Mrella fondles him the best she can with her overfilled belly. Eventually, she manages to digest enough to sit up. From there she graduates to peppering his growing gut with kisses and hickies.

Saddiq's face is flushed. He's eaten more food than he has in a while at once and is starting to feel truly stuffed. Part of him wants to stop, but that would mean Mrella would stop touching him. He thinks he might die if that happens.

Mrella, however, keenly notices how much he's slowed down. "Do you need a break, my love?"

Saddiq stares at her guiltily. There isn't that much food left and he is feeling so very horny. Mrella simply kisses him and helps him lay on the sofa. To his relief, she doesn't leave him to suffer. Instead he feels her warm belly sandwich his manhood against his own. There is a slick wetness against his meaty thigh as well.

"You're so sexy when you eat," she purrs while grinding against his leg. Their bellies envelops him in their combined flab. As s he thrusts, it almost feels like sliding between her juicy cheeks or her pillowy bosom. But somehow so much better. "Made me so hot and bothered even after you took care of me."

Saddiq pants she takes her pleasure. It feels even better as she grabs his belly and resumes massaging it. He can't see her over it, but he can imagine the bliss on her face from her cute little moans.

"I love how fat you are," she pants, "So soft yet so powerful. Just look at you. Your thighs, your hips, your butt, your belly. Even your arms, chest, and face. You drive me so wild. When you hold me, I never want to you to let go. And seeing you like this - blissed out and horny - knowing I'm why you feel like this, it's the best thing."

Saddiq reaches around his belly and puts his hands on hers. He fondles it taking notes on how much it's stretched. She's going to be extremely hungry after this. His mind flicks back to that dream. He's so close to making it a reality. And she'd welcome it with open arms.

"Mrella, I'm so close. Please don't stop." Saddiq's hips buck as best they can. Mrella picks up the pace grinding and humping as if her life depended on it. He feels his balls tighten for the second time that night before he spills all over their bellies.

A contented bonelessness washes over him. He's vaguely away of his wife finishing herself off before feeling her wipe him clean.

"Do you want to sleep here or in the bedroom?" Mrella asks.

"I should probably lay down in the bed."

"Here, let me help you." With great effort, they manage to get him on his feet. Saddiq hums contentedly cradling his taunt middle. He's missed feeling like this. He stifles a belch and looks at the table.

There isn't that much food left - perhaps just enough for one person. However, Saddiq is utterly full at this point. He pouts.

Mrella helps him to bed as she massages her own belly. To her delight, there seems to be more room. She kisses her husband and turns to leave.

"Hey, aren't you coming to bed?" Saddiq calls out.

"I will," she soothes, "Just going to clean up first."

Saddiq is vaguely away that there are servant for that, but he between his full gut and double orgasms, his brain is too muzzy for thinking. Instead he settles in and nods off. Sometime later, Mrella waddles back in. Her naked belly bulging even more than it had earlier. She slips into bed next to her husband and lets the food coma take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Timoa part 4

Mrella has decided girdles are the devil. Her dress had been resized and inspite of last nights's activities, she didn't feel any bigger. However her soft shape was deemed uncomely and in need of cinching. Mrella for the life of her couldn't understand why. Sure, she had a fluffy tummy, but she also had a well defined waist. Surely all that was needed was a corset?

Instead, she had to wear both. Admittedly, it did give her a flattering shape. She looked as plush and curvy as before, just with a flatter tummy. However, she did not enjoy her fat being squished. Her time in Lothor spoiled her with its unrestrictive garments. To make matters worse, it severely restricted her eating. After digesting her binge yesterday, she woke up feeling absolutely ravenous. Now it seems there is nothing she can do about it.

Saddiq looks less uncomfortable than he did yesterday, but no less put out. He no longer looks like an over stuffed sausage casing. Indeed, his large belly that drives Mrella crazy is not quite as prominent. Still, he looks as handsome as he ever did.

Mrella catches a glimpse of her reflection and grimaces. She knows she's beautiful. She knows that her marriage is secure. She's very happy with her life right now. But she does not want to hear the nasty comments on her figure or see any pitying glances. Her husband catches her expression and sweeps her up in his arms. Mrella buries her nose into his chest and inhales his spicy scent.

"It's going to be okay, my queen," Saddiq presses a kiss in her hair, "I'm here. Your parents are here. We all love you. We all accept you. If anyone gives you any issues, just let us know."

Mrella wraps her arms around him. "I'm very glad you're in my life."

"And I'm glad you are in mine. Now let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get out this stupid girdle."

Mrella snickers. "I don't think I've ever seen you so put out before."

"Heh. Put out. Understatement of the century. When we get home, the first thing I'm going to do is ban girdles."

Mrella cackles in earnest. "You silly man. No one in Lothor even wears girdles."

"And when I'm done, no one ever will." Saddiq sniffs in disdain.

The two make their way towards the ballroom. Mrella feels her jovial mood slip away as they approach the ballroom doors. Ice water flows through her veins. It's the moment of truth. She barely registers the doors open or the announcer's booming voice. Saddiq has to gently tug her to make her follow him.

Mrella's eyes flit around taking in the Timoan court's reaction. Most of them look at her in shock before plastering on a fake smile, a bland mask, or looking desperately anywhere else. Mrella tries her best to remain calm and shoves down her desire to flee. Instead, she strolls gracefully arm and arm with her husband. They make their way towards the dais where her parents watch the crowd below.

Timoans do not make public displays of affection. So it was understandable seeing her people stare at their linked arms. Mrella is quite thankful Saddiq is here. She probably would crack under the unusually intense scrutiny. She can feel her old meekness creep back in. Mrella shakes her head and stands tall. She is Queen Mrella Xod of Lothor. She is the reason they aren't starving. So who cares what they think?

All she has to do is repeat that until she believes it.

They make their way to the dais and pay their respects to her parents. It feels a little odd to be doing this. Previous years saw Mrella awkwardly glued to the dais except to dance with the few brave souls that ventured over. Now she's got a husband to show off. What a difference a year makes.

There's a buffet table off to the side of the room away from the mingling and dancing on the floor. Mrella looks longingly at the spread. She's not particularly hungry, but it all looks so good. To her suprise and utter betrayal, Saddiq leads her to where all the people are. She looks at her husband with a mildly put out expression.

"Don't look at me like that," Saddiq says,"Politics first. Food later."

Mrella sighs. There is something about being here that reverts her back to the meek person she used to be. She squeezes Saddiq's arm for courage.

* * *

At first things are ... fine. The older nobles tend to focus more on Saddiq than her, but that's okay. She's not being ignored perse. Her husband does a very good job including her in the conversation. Plus the younger nobles love hear about her life as the Lothorian queen.

After spending a decent amount of time networking and mingling, Saddiq finally deems to a good time to eat. Mrella gleefully loads up her plate with all her favorite foods. It's not has much as she'd like - what with the girdle and all - but it's still a lot more than any Timoan has evet seen her eat. She and Saddiq eat with the refined poise of any noble, but it isn't enough to keep people from gawking.

Mrella puts down her silverware and shrinks into herself a little bit. The judging stares make her feel incredibly anxious. Her husband notices her discomfort and frowns.

"Hey, you want to dance for a bit and then come back?"

She nods gratefully. Saddiq sweeps her off her feet and whisks her to the dance floor. Mrella sighs as she feels his strong arms wrap themselves around her and press her against his soft chest. Time and space slip away into nothing. In this moment, it's just her, her husband, and the music.

The rest of the evening passes more or less without incident. Mrella started to relax and be more confident. Everything was going great until an elderly duchess noticed Saddiq kindly load up his wife's plate.

"I must say, Your Magesty, that we are all grateful for the sacrifices you have made on our behalf."

Mrella flushes and looks at her husband. "Oh, it's hardly a sacrifice."

"Oh don't be so modest," the woman continues, "You have done everything to make this match work. Why, you have even let him fatten you up like a prized hog just to please him."

Mrella can feel the blood drain from her face. A quick glance around shows everyone's startled faces. She looks back at the duchess who looks absolutely mortified having said the quiet part out loud.

Mrella's tongue-tied. Part of her wants to rush to her husband's defense. Part of her wishes for the ground to swallow her up. Her husband looks too taken aback to do anything but gape at the woman.

"Well, I think she looks lovely. And they seem happy together. So who cares?"

Mrella looks for the source of the voice. Sitting nearby is Duchess Miora looking vaguely disappointed at her older counterpart.

"Yes. Yes, of course," the other woman stammers. "My apologies."

"Well, I for one am suprised that you would try to shame me or my wife." Saddiq scowls. "Have you forgotten who this woman is? She is Queen of Lothor. Crown Princess of Timoa. I do not care if you like how she looks, but you will not disrespect her."

"Hey now," Mrella soothes, "None of that. She already apologized. Let's not let a minor slight derail the evening for my parents."

"Hmph." Saddiq settles back down, but not before shooting the older justice a warning look. She sighs. This is far from over. She spears a morsel on her husband's plate and feeds it to him.

The entire table raises their brows over the overt affection, but say nothing.

The two royals feed each other in relative silence. Mrella finds it both soothing and incredibly cathartic. The subtle yet obvious discomfort it makes the others feel is quite the power move. Though she'd never do it, just the precieved threat of them revoking Lothor's support is enough to shut their mouths. And with the lovey-dovey way she and her husband are acting Timoa wouldn't even have the consolation prize of remarrying her.

It's a heady rush realizing the power she welds. And to think she'd ever worried about trying to be perfect in their eyes. It seems that the other nobles realized it to because not long after that display they became especially fawning.

* * *

Unsuprisingly, after the ball Saddiq tried to lodge a complaint with her parents on the elderly duchess.

"She was so disrespectful! How dare anyone imply such things. As if I would dare disrespect you like that!"

Mrella rolls her eyes as her husband angrily paces in their bedroom. "My love, I do believe the public humiliation she got was enough. Plus she apologized. Just let it go."

His splutters in indignation. "She disrespected you to your face!"

"Are you mad that she disrespected me or is it really about you?"

"Me?"

"Of course. She said I sacrificed myself to please you. For their sake no less. In a way, that is a compliment to me, but it is certainly an insult to _your_ character."

Saddiq deflates and flops onto the bed. "I just want people to know how much I love you for you."

"But why? The only obligation you have to them is fulfilling your end of the agreement, don't abuse me, and get me pregnant. Why is it so important to you that everyone knows how in love we are?"

Mrella sits next him rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What do you know about my father?"

Mrella blinks. "Not a whole lot. He was a decent enough king, but was something of a skirt chaser. I understand you two weren't very close."

"Well that's part of it. My dad had really messed up views on women. He had this idea on what a woman should look like. When he married my mom, she took that idea and hurled it out the window."

"I suppose that explains all the concubines. I can't imagine she was okay with it."

"She was, but that's besides the point. My dad would say things like 'The only thing a woman's mouth is good for is food and sex.' He had hoped I would agree with him, but seeing how much he hurt my mom, I couldn't condone that."

"So when the duchess said what she said ..."

"It took me back, I suppose." Saddiq sighs and rolls over. "I love seeing you get fatter. I love helping you get there. But in the back of my mind I'm always questioning if I manipulated you into doing this. And as much as it would kill me if you suddenly decided to lose all that weight, I'd rather thow myself into a snake pit that treat you like my dad treated my mom."

Mrella blinks furiously fighting a losing battle against the tears welling up. She lays down beside her husband and presses a tender kiss onto his double chin.

"Saddiq - love of my life - you are nothing like your father. Every day I am with you is a joy. I never have to doubt that you love me or that you value me as a person. You have treated me with respect since day one. You bring out sides of me that I didn't know I had because you encourage me to be my best self. Instead of trapping me, you've helped me to be free."

Her husband cups her face and kisses her sweetly on the lips. He holds her tightly and sobs - a well of deeply buried emotions finally set free. Mrella's heart breaks to see him hurting like this. Yet, it's beautiful to see him trust her with his most vulnerable parts.

"Hey now, it's okay. You're okay. Come here. If you help me take off this blasted girdle, I'll help you with yours."

Saddiq sniffles wiping his face with his handkerchief. He carefully helps her with the outerlayer of her clothes before unlacing the girdle trapping her tantilizing belly. It expands before his eyes like yeast filled dough. He helps her out of her undergarments leaving every green bulge on glorious display. She turns to face her husband jiggling it teasingly.

He can feel himself twitch in his pants.

She helps him out of his outergarments before pressing herself against him. She reaches around to undo the girdle's laces. Her chest squishes against his with her pebbled nipples pressed against his skin. They shift ever so slightly as she fiddles with the laces. Mrella finally unfastens the clips and looks up at him ever so innocently.

Saddiq sighs with relief as his stomach is finally free from it's confines. He kicks his pants off and basks in the cool air on his bare skin. Mrella hugs him one more time and presses a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, I love being fat. And while you helped me get there, I never did it to please you. I did it because I saw how sexy being fat looked and wanted that for myself. Plus the unfettered access to delicious food and satisfaction I feel after stuffing myself contributed to it. The fact that you love me like this just makes the whole thing better."

Saddiq kisses her again. He sits on the bed and pulls her down with him. The two hold each other close as their kisses grow more heated. Mrella grabs one of his hands and places it on a side roll. He fondles it with enthusiasm before going on to explore the rest of her. Her soft warmth draws him in like a moth to a flame. Before her knows it, she flat on her back looking up at him with bedroom eyes.

He takes her eagerly relishing the way his fat smooshes against hers. Their hands greedily roam across each other grabbing and fondling whatever softness they touch. They kiss each other with an almost bruising force as they explore each others' mouths. He smiles into the kiss. His wife makes the cutest sounds when the takes her.

Mrella breaks the kiss and stares at with with unbridled lust. "You love how fat I am, don't you big boy?"

"Oh yeah. I loved it when you suprised me yesterday. Sprawled out begging me to stuff you to the brim. You looked so decadent."

"You'd love to see me fatten up even more, wouldn't you?"

"Mm, yes. I'd love to see more of this." He leans back and grabs her belly with both hands. His fingers practically burrow into her rolls while he give her middle a good shake. Both of their frames shake with his efforts.

"I know you would," she smirks, "But the question is how fat do you want me?"

"As fat as you want to be."

"No silly," she wraps her legs around him pulling him as deep inside her as possible, "How fat do _you_ want me to be?"

Saddiq feels a bit of panic start to build up. His mind flits back to that dream he had a weak ago.

Mrella cups his face and kisses him sweetly. "Hey, I don't care what you are thinking about. I just want to know. I don't care if you want me to be slightly bigger or immobile. Sure, if I don't want to be that big, I will let you know. But I just want you to trust me."

Saddiq licks his lips. "Well. I don't want you immobile."

"Well that makes two of us."

Saddiq chuckles. "I guess so. But I do want you bigger. Like a lot bigger."

"How much bigger? Don't leave me in suspense."

"I suppose I want you so fat, no one can tell if I've knocked you up?"

Mrella looks up at him with an unreadable expression. Part of him wants to take it back, but he soldiers on.

"I think it's be pretty hot, you know? Every day I'd stuff you like we did when we were first married. From the moment you wake up, I'll fill you to the brim with food. You'd eat and eat until you couldn't possibly fit another bite inside you. Then as soon as you digest enough, I'll feed you some more.

"I'll fatten you up so fast the royal tailor will give up trying to make you clothes. As soon as you get something that fits, you'll burst out of it by the end of the week. You'll give up on wearing clothes after a while. Just spending all your time feeding the bottomless pit we made together."

Mrella's hips roll underneath him with increasing enthusiam. It feels so good that he momentarily forgets what he was talking about - let alone his anxiety.

"Tell me more," she pants, "I want to hear all of it."

"Every part of you will be engorged with fat. Every time you move you'll quiver. I could fit my entire length inside your navel with ease and get off. If I wanted to make an heir with you, I'd have to spread your legs wide and lift your gut up just to reach your sweet center. If I took you from behind, your belly would reach the ground.

"Once I finally knock you up, you'll be too fat for anyone to notice. I'll touch your stomach and I'd only feel the soft fat encasing your middle. Then the big day will come. You'll pop out one - no three babies. And no one could even tell the difference after you've given birth."

To his suprise, Mrella's eyes roll back. She comes with a shout squirting as she shakes.

"Did ... did you just ..." Saddiq stares at her as she comes back into awareness.

"I guess I did," Mrella chuckles breathlessly.

Saddiq attacks her with frenzied kisses. He pounds into her with a reckless abandon. She's much louder now as he takes his pleasure. Their bodies wobble and shake making lewd slapping sounds. He didn't know that he could become even more attracted to his wife than he already was. But the her favorite past time in proving him how much more he could love her.

He comes forcefully a shout. He manages to pull another orgasm or two from his wife leaving her utterly boneless. He slips out of her feeling the most satified he's ever felt. He will always treasure their first time together, but this night is a close second. He's laid his soul bare to her and she accepted it with arms wide open.

"I can't feel my legs," Mrella pants next to him.

"Was it that good?" Saddiq slurs dowsily. He should clean them up before the come dries, but he can't be bothered right now.

"I think it's the best one yet."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special."

She chuckles and rolls over to his side. She snuggles against him lovingly stroking his chest. Saddiq feels his eyelids grow heavier.

"When we get home, I want to try that."

Saddiq cracks a sleepy eye open and looks at his wife. "Really? You're open to that?"

"Well, maybe not being so fat that you can't tell if I'm carrying triplets. But everything else sounded good."

"Wow. That's ... I don't know what to say."

"How about good night? I don't think I've ever orgasmed so hard."

"Well, we have the whole carraige ride back to try and top that. Just you and me for a whole week in that tiny space."

"Stop seducing me. I am sleepy. If I come anymore, I may pass out."

Saddiq laughs. "As my queen commands."

* * *

They left the next evening after spending some intimate time with Mrella's parents. It was nice to spend time with them as family and not as allied royals. Mrella even got to spend some time catching up with Duchess Miora. The two women even made plans for the duchess to visit Lothor some time.

Mrella left Timoa for the second time of her life. However, instead of the anxiety that riddled her first departure she feels eager. Week long sex filled carraige ride aside, she feels closer to her husband than she ever did before. She can't find the words to fully express the ever growing love she feels for him. But whatever those words are, she knows he feels them too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week back

It was late at night when they finally returned home. Mrella felt sore in the best possible way. She is quite glad of the hour seeing how utterly debauched she looks. She caught a glimpse of herself in a window and gave herself a fright.

The two freshen up together in their tub. Mrella sighs feeling the hot water sooth aches and pains she didn't realize she had. Since they both were tired, the bath was rather quick. However, instead of following her to bed, Saddiq walks towards the door.

"Um. Where are you going?" Mrella says in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot. I'm going to place your meal request with the kitchen. They'll need to prepare after all."

Mrella stares at him for a second before realization dawns on her. She places her hands on her middle. She can feel herself tremble in excitement. It'll be a while before she'll see herself on an empty stomach.

"We are going to get so fat."

"Yes we are. Although you'll be doing most of the gaining."

Mrella squeals and launches herself into Saddiq's arms. "Don't take too long. Just thinking about it is making me wet."

"You've been very insatiable lately."

"Can't help it. You just drive me wild."

"I could take care of you now."

"No. I know you. You'll fall alseep and forget all about it. Now shoo."

Saddiq doesn't need to be told twice. He practically scampers out the room in a hurry.

Mrella stands in front of the mirror in the room and inspects herself. She's fairly chubby in opinion. She isn't a particularly big woman by Lothorian standards, but she isn't small anymore either. She doesn't want to look like the shapeless forms many of the Lothorian nobility look like. She pities them. They've become little more than blobs of fat - doomed to a life of constant eating and little else.

Perhaps they find fulfilment in that life, but it seems so limiting. Not that Mrella doesn't understand it. It is erotic to just give into the hedonism. But Mrella has things to do, places to be. To lose her autonomy like that is frankly terrifying. She's just glad she and Saddiq are on the same wavelength.

"Checking yourself out?"

Mrella jumps in suprise and spins around. Saddiq stands there smirking at her.

"Yeah. I'm just really excited about tomorrow. And I guess you are too seeing how fast that was."

"What can I say?" Saddiq purs. He sweeps his wife into his arms making her heart flutter. "Guilty as charged."

Mrella's hands trail down and gropes his backside. "Why don't you show me how eager you are?"

"Anything for my little minx."

* * *

Mrella wakes up to the smell of delicious food. She stretches and sleepily reaches for Saddiq. To her suprise, she finds the other side of the bed empty. She grabs her robe and follows her nose.

In there sitting room, there is an impressive spread of all her favorite foods. There is far more than she could ever hope to eat in one sitting. Mrella rubs her belly in anticipation. To her suprise, there is also a strange looking chair as well. It's wide, well cushioned and angled backwards. The seat is designed in such a way that Saddiq could easily take her while she eats.

Mrella looks around, but doesn't see her husband at all. With a shrug, she goes to sit down on the strange chair. She hums in pleasure. It almost feels like the chair was made just for her. The cushions perfectly cradle her contours, and she's tilted at the perfect angle for maximum stuffing. Honestly, she could probably fall alseep here.

Her stomach growls reminding her how she hasn't eaten breakfast yet. She reaches for the food, but it is sadly out of reach. As she debates on waiting for her husband to show up or move from her comfortable spot, Saddiq finally shows up. It takes him a moment to notice her. He looks at her in awe and lust. Mrella grabs her empty belly and gives it a little shake.

"Good morning, handsome," she purrs, "Where have you been?"

"Just got back from the tailor, actually. I wanted to give her a heads up. I'm going to make you huge."

Mrella shivers in excitement. "Very eager aren't you?"

"And organized." Saddiq bends down to kiss his wife, "I had hoped to be back before the food came and wake you up, but this is fine too."

"I am curious as to where you got this chair. This is very nice "

He exhales looking somewhat guilty. "My father had this made years ago for my future wife. It's a feeding chair. I'd always figured I'd wind up marrying one of those noblewomen who spend most of their day eating, so I kept it."

"I take it you hoped I would eventually use the chair?"

"Yes? Maybe? I don't know. It felt like a pipe dream really. I was afraid to talk to you about it. Plus my father gave it to me with the expectation my future wife would spend her time just eating, so I already had mixed feelings. But at the same time, I couldn't bare to get rid of it. Not that I expected you to use it, mind you. "

Mrella grabs her husband's hands. "You're babbling."

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I want everything to be perfect."

"Let's start with breakfast and go from there. I'm feeling rather hungry."

He bends down again and kisses her sweetly. He pulls the food-laden table closer for them to eat together. Mrella is quite grateful to see his muscles flex underneath his well padded form.

Their chef has made quite the spread for her. Meats, cheeses, pastries, and fruits wafts tantalizingly into her nose. He starts her off by grabbing two of the pastries and making a sandwhich out of the meat and cheese. Mrella excitedly opens wide and takes the biggest bite she can manage. She hums contentedly as her husband rubs her belly.

Saddiq feeds her over the next hour or so. It's not a race to bloat his wife so much as it is to just enjoy this time with her. Just seeing the adoration in her eyes as he feeds her makes him feel both giddy and content. In all the past relationships he's had, every girl he's fed saw him as a means to an end. To be honest, it didn't bother him at the time. A crown prince of any nation is doomed to be a means to an end from the moment of conception. Even his marraige was a means to an end.

However, no woman has ever looked at him the way Mrella ever has. Even though theirs was an arrainged marriage between two people with extremely different cultures, never once has she regretted being his wife. It's a bit surreal. He had expected her to find Lothor - to find _him_ \- repulsive. He had planned on ardently wooing her over a period of years. Yet here she is not only indulging one of his fantasies, but also actively enjoying it.

Saddiq kisses her jaw while she chews her current mouthfull. She hums contentedly and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She cards her fingers through his short hair savoring this moment.

A sudden stomach growl rings out. Mrella laughs as Saddiq's face turns beet red.

"Saddiq, my love," the queen snickers, "were you so excited to feed me that you forgot to feed yourself?"

"... Maybe?"

Mrella cackles. Her bloated stomach shudders mesmerizingly. "You silly man. Get something to eat. You'll waste away."

"But then there won't be enough for you."

"I don't think having enough food is a tangible worry for me." She lifts up her heavy belly for emphasis eliciting a loud belch. She sighs in relief finally registering just how much she's eaten. It suprised her how caught up in the moment she must have been to not really notice.

Her belly rested heavily in her lap. She'd passed full a while ago. She hadn't reached the struggling to breath stage yet, but she knew if she were to get out of the chair, she'd need some help. Mrella splayed her hands over her stomach feeling the distended organ. She had more room, but not a whole lot. She'd need a break if she wanted to finish eating all by herself.

Saddiq looks guiltily at the food. "Are you sure? I mean, all of this is for you."

"Of course it's fine, you silly man. Why elae would I offer it to you. You haven't eaten at all today."

Saddiq glances back at the food. His bites his lip but makes no move to get anything. Mrella rolls her eyes.

"You know, dear husband, I do so love to see you eat. It just does things to me seeing your belly swell as you engorge yourself," Mrella reaches to cop a feel, "I know that if you were to eat now, I couldn't help but to touch myself."

Saddiq makes another sandwhich and takes a bite. He must have been hungrier than he realized because before he knows it, he's wolfing down a third one. He feels a bit guilty eating the food meant for Mrella. However she clearly doesn't mind. She gazes at him with hooded eyes while fingers herself. He eats one more sandwhich before kneeling beside her.

Mrella gasps as he presses kisses against her stretched skin. He gently runs his hands over her overstuffed belly. She sighs into his touch. It feels so sensual yet peaceful. If she could live in this moment forever, she'd be a very happy woman. Saddiq reaches around to cup her lower belly. Unlike the upper part that's stretched with food, here she's much softer. He jiggles it experimentally watching the way her fat ripples across her body.

"I am so happy right now," Saddiq smiles, "I'm going to make you huge. Look at you. You're so stunning like this. You've eaten so much. I'll bet you want some more."

"I don't want more. I _need_ more. I'm not full enough."

"My, aren't you a greedy one." Saddiq chuckles and grabs more food for her.

"It's your fault, you know. If it wasn't for you, I'd never know how sexy all of thise could be."

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you then." He chuckles and feeds her some pastry stuffed with a sweet cream. He smiles seeing her face light up. She's always so happy to try new foods.

Mrella takes a bite. Immediately the cream filling starts to ooze out. She sucks it down greedily with her eyes closed in bliss. Before she realizes it, she's eaten a dozen more. She's eaten so much that her breathing comes in shallow pants. She's far from hungry - in fact her stomach throbs from how over stretched it feel. But she wants to keep eating.

She tries to tell Saddiq. However, between the food coma and sugar coma creeping in, words fail to come. All she manages to do is make a soft pained noise.

"Oh, look at you," Saddiq says dreamily, "You ate nearly all of it. You did so well. It's okay. Just go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

He punctuates it by massaging her bloated belly. A few burps manage to come out relieving some pressure. A small part of her wants to fill up the empty space with more food, but she drifts off before that could happen.

* * *

Mrella wakes up some time later still feeling a bit full. Her belly is smaller, but still very bloated. She looks up to see her husband sitting nearby. He's filling out some paperwork while plowing through a pile a food. It seems that he's been at it a while judging by how his belly rests heavily between his thighs.

Mrella gets out the the chair and nearly stumbles. She'd miscalculated her new center of gravity. Saddiq turns around to make sure she's okay.

"No!" Mrella whines, "You aren't suppossed to notice me. I was going to walk up behind you and cop a feel. Maybe get a little handsy. It was going to be sexy."

Saddiq laughs. "I can turn back around and and pretend to be suprised."

"Don't bother. The moment is ruined. I'll still feel you up though."

"Threatening me with a good time, are you?"

"Always." She flashes his a cheeky smile and saunters over. She kneels down - a bit awkward because of how big she still is - and rests her hands on Saddiq's belly. She traces random shapes on his skin while kisses the stretch marks and freckles decorating him. Mrella straightens up and tries to kiss her husband. However, their engored middles keep their lips inches apart.

Saddiq looks at the way their fat squashes against each other. It's fat more erotic than it has any right to be. Mrella stands up and bends over. She can kiss him now, but her belly rests heavily on his own from this angle. The same belly that is now pushing into his crotch. He can feel himself harden against his own skin.

He breaks the kiss. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we do have work to do."

"I don't like you right now."

"Ah, but I've got food waiting for you."

"... I like you a tiny bit more."

Mrella gets dressed in her loosest clothes. There is still a bit of distance between the fabric and her belly. Hopefully not for long.

There is a pile of paperwork on the desk next to him. They usually do their work in their seperate offices, so this is a very nice change of pace. She has her own table of snacks along with a sweet smelling milky drink.

"What's this?" Mrella asks.

"That is sweetened heavy cream. It's a favorite among the court ladies. Even a cup a day is enough to make you noticeably fatter."

"Have you ever had any?"

"When I was a teenager. I started losing weight as I grew taller. It's a bit much at first, but it's okay."

Mrella takes a tentative sip. A bit much is an understatement. It's probably the richest drink she's ever had. The flavor, however, is to die for. She sips on it between bites. The two work in an amicable silence.

At some point Saddiq looks over at his wife. The sunlight filtering in the room makes her white hair glow. He remembers his dream. It had seen so forbidden at the time. But now, he's actively achieving it. Mrella is a lot smaller than his dream, but with her enthusiasm, it won't be for too much longer.

He watches her mindlessly eat for a bit. It's adorable how she will look at her paperwork so seriously until she eats some food and perks up. Sometimes she'll even hum in appreciation.

Saddiq smiles softly. It still amazes him how compatable they are.

Mrella catches him staring at her. She flashes him a flirty smile and lifts up her dress. Her stomach looks bigger than it was at breakfast as it rests in her lap. He scoots his chair closer and touches her warm green skin. It's firm, but there's still some give. He presses it experimentally. A mighty belch lets loose catching them both off guard.

"Um. Excuse me." The queen says shyly.

"It's fine. After all, that just means you have more room." The king's voice takes on a deep, sultry tone. He kneels down and sensually rubs his hands across her heavy belly. His fingers traces every strech mark and caress every roll. He slides his hands underneath her belly - jiggling it to judges it's heft. Saddiq peppers it with kisses starting from her underbelly and working up to her chest.

The queen can feel the lust paralysize her body. She's never seen this level of joy in her husband before. He's always enjoyed her body, but held back in fear of going too far. But now his walls are down, and she has seen is secret parts. They make her feel more beautiful and wanted than she's ever felt before. It's almost overwhelming. She grabs the heavy cream and knocks it all back.

That turned out to be a big mistake. The sheer richness knocked her back down to reality. Mrella belches and wills herself not to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Her husband holds her soothingly. He leans her into his chest and rubs her back.

"I'm fine. I think I need to get in the chair though."

He helps her up. Their bellies bump into each other. Normally, that would drive her wild, but her mind is otherwise occupied. She waddled over to the chair. Leaning back seems to help it a little, but not much.

"Here, eat some bread." Saddiq hands her a sizeable bread roll. "It'll help soak up the fat."

Mrella gratefully grabs it and carefully eats it. She has to will herself not to throw up, but by the time she polishes it off, she starts to feel a little better.

"Can I have some more please?"

"Of course. Let me feed it to you."

He caresses her cheek as he feeds her roll after roll. The greasy feeling subsides, but is soon replaced by an overly full sensation. She eats the last bit of bread and looks at the massive swell of her belly. Mrella looks at it in awe.

The beautifully rounded dome is bigger than she's ever seen it. It's amazing how much more food she can eat when reclining. Mrella reverently splays her hands on her belly. It's warm and hard from everything she's mamaged to stuff in it. She can feel it expand a little bit more as the bread soaks up the heavy cream. She tries to sit up and see the rest of her middle, however she's managed to pin herself under the weight of her gut.

"Feeling better?"

"Well, I'm not nauseous anymore."

"That's good. Why did you do that?"

Mrella groans and buries her face in her hands. "I don't know. I just got overwhelmed and just ... I don't know."

"Was it ... was it my fault?"

"What? No! Don't be silly. It's my fault for being stupid."

"Okay. If you're sure." Saddiq kisses her cheek. He rubs her belly, but without the ferverent passion from earlier.

"Stop internalizing, Saddiq," Mrella frowns, "I told you that this was my fault."

"Yes, but _I_ overwhelmed you."

The queen heaves a sigh. "You are just determined to be at fault aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really afraid to take advantage of you."

"My dear husband, you are being absolutely rediculous."

"I'm sorry."

Mrella looks at her husband and shakes her head. "Well, if you're so worried, then kiss my belly."

"... What?"

"You heard me. If you are so afraid of somehow or another manipulating me into fulfulling your filthiest desires, then I'll have you fulfill mine. Now kiss. My. Belly."

Saddiq looks at her perplexed, but presses a chaste kiss on her navel.

"Not like that. Kiss it like you want to make love to it."

Saddiq looks at her hesitantly. He leans over and kisses one of her side rolls. Things quickly grow more heated as he nips and sucks on it. His hands reach out and fondle her stomach with glee. It isn't long before he's sucking hickies and groping her with reckless abandon.

Mrella looks at her husband warmly for a moment before the overwhelming feeling washes over her again. She pants and moans wanting the feeling to go away while also wanting it to never stop. She presses her thighs together and notices the growing dampness between her thighs.

She bursts out laughing at her stupidity. How could she not have realized what it was earlier? Then again, she doesn't think she's ever been this aroused before. Saddiq stop to find out what's so funny, but Mrella immediately presses his face back into her belly fat.

"Don't you dare stop," she babbles "Don't stop. It's so good. I need you so bad."

Meanwhile, Saddiq is on cloud nine. His wife is so luxuriously soft. The only firmness to her is her overstuffed belly which will soon become even more glorious fat. Her stomach churns overtime to digest all of the food they've stuffed into her today. And as soon as she has more room, he'll feed her even more.

He reaches out and fondles her fupa. It's amazing how fat she's getting everywhere. He slides his hand lower and slips between her folds. He's taken aback by how slick she is. Suddenly things make sense. Saddiq flicks her nub and watches her convulse.

"Please!" Mrella gasps, "Please, I need you!"

Saddiq buries his face into her lower belly where she's plushest. Her soft floral scent smells more wonderful than the most expensive perfume. He teases her slit reveling in her lust. He feels a little silly for worrying so much.

Mrella keens. She bucks her hips making her belly wobble and shake.

"I need you in me! Don't tease me. I need you now!"

Mrella nearly cries when Saddiq steps away. It's a blessed relief when he grabs her love handles and buries himself to the hilt. He leans over pressing their bellies together. Mrella looks up at her husband. His eyes are screwed shut and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Their bodies ripple violently with every pump of his hips.

Mrella feels the food inside her jump and shake. She can't recall her middle ever feeling quite so sensitive. There's a pressure that makes every caress, every stroke, every tease feel like so much more. It's too much yet not nearly enough.

"I can't believe how fat you've gotten," Saddiq grunts, "It hasn't even been two years yet, and look at you."

"Oh yeah?" Mrella pants, "If you think this is impressive, I'm only going to get fatter. I'll stretch out my stomach so much that I'll need twice as much food to get like this."

"I'll bet you won't ever realize it when it happens. I'm gonna keep you like this - so full you can barely breathe. You're going to get so many stretchmarks. I'll have to move your gut aside every time we have sex. I wonder how long that will take? A few years? Just a year? Maybe less?"

He jiggles her gut for emphasis. There's a loud gurgle before Mrella unleashes a torrent of belches. He gently slaps her belly noting how it has a little more give to it. "Looks like someone has more room. I guess I'll have to stuff you some more. Can't have my queen hungry, can I?"

Mrella's orgasm - which had been coiling inside like an over-wound spring - finally unleashes. Tears spill out as she comes with a scream. It feels as if her very soul jumped out of her body before gently floating back down. It takes her senses a moment to start working again.

"Wow." Mrella whispers. She feels a damp cloth gently wipe her clean. She sighs blissfully and lets Saddiq take care of her.

"You know, you are extremely distracting," Saddiq muses.

"I am, aren't I?" She tries to strike a sexy pose but her stomach makes her look more like a beached sea creature.

"In the best possible way." He kisses her sweetly and rubs her belly.

* * *

By the end of the day, she's eaten more than she ever thought she could. Her stomach juts out proudly as she waddles to bed. She's never felt so heavy. She cradles her belly like a pregnant woman would as her husband helps her to bed.

She lets the food coma wash over her. She can't wait for tomorrow to see how much fatter she'll become.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrella and Saddiq explore their kinks.

Mrella waddles down the hall. She can't remember the last time she's walked anywhere. Then again, she can't remember when she didn't have a ponderously full belly swaying with every step.

Normally she's sitting on her growing backside so this wouldn't be more than a momentary inconvience. However, there's a visiting delegation from a neighboring kingdom. It's the first time she's hosted foreign dignitaries as Queen of Lothor. As such, she's been finding herself waddling all over the palace. It doesn't help that she tires a lot more easily these days or that her stomach refuses to miss a meal. She missed lunch by a paltry twenty minutes and got violently hangry.

No one has let her be without food since.

All and all, it's been stressful. And when Mrella gets stressed, she eats. And when she eats, she gets horny. Unfortunately, things have been far too busy to sneak off with her husband for an afternoon quickie. This obviously makes her more stressed. It's a vicious cycle.

Today, she's meeting with the chef to go over the meal plan for the delegation. She rubs her belly in anticipation. She's far from hungry, but she always enjoys sampling new dishes. There will be a blend of Lothorian food as well as foods from the delegation's kindom.

She eventually waddles to the kitchen. The queen immediately collapses into the nearest chair. It's tiring having to haul her plumpening body around. Her belly might be the biggest part of her body, but the rest of her is certainly catching up. As much as she's been eating, it feels like she gets noticibly bigger every week.

The head chef walks over to her with a smile. Ever since she arrived, he has made it his personal goal to show her just how good food can be. He was especially tickled when the king made arraingement to keep her perpetually stuffed. Even now as he walks over he looks at her swollen gut with pride.

"Your majesty! It is such an honor to have you here." The man is practically bursting with glee.

"Chef, I can assure you that the honor is all mine." The queen lifts her belly for emphasis before plopping it back in her lap. It wobbles violently unleashing a belch she did not know she had.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Mrella's whole face flushes in embarrassment.

"It's perfectly fine," the man chuckles, "Less air inside of you means more room to put food in you. And besides, you are going to be doing a lot more of that by the time were are done."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Bring out the dishes!"

In a flurry of movement, the kitchen staff brings out the possible menu items for the delegation. There's only a couple of bites of food per plate, but there are enough plates to feed a small army. The queen rubs her gut in anticipation. It'll be a struggle to eat them all in one sitting, but she's confident she can do it.

They spend hours fine tuning the menu. It's easy at first. There are twenty different appitizers to go through, but the portions are ridiculously small. She pops a couple of melon balls in her mouch after eat plate to clean her palate. By the time that's done, the queen hardly feels like she ate anything. Distantly she realizes that she would be utterly stuffed if she ate all this rich food years ago. However, she's stretched her stomach so much that this is hardly a drop in the bucket.

Then come the main courses. Unlike the lighter appitizers, these dishes a much heavier. By the time she polishes off a third of these dishes, she is now comfortably full. She caresses her belly noting how it expands in her lap. She idly wonders if it'll pin her to her seat after she eats everything.

Halfway through, she has to spread her legs and let her belly rest between her thighs. She takes a small break to let things settle a bit.

"Are you getting full, Your Highness?" The chef asks.

"Just a tad, but I have plenty of room still." She massages her belly feeling the firmness of her stomach underneath an ever thickening layer of fat. Her stomach grows more prominent underneath her loose dress. An image of her belly straining the dresses confines in her minds. It's hotter than it has any right to be.

The queen manages a couple of belches and tucks back in. With every bite she can feel her middle grow tighter and tighter. By the time she's done, she's utterly stuffed. Her middle feels rock hard and her skin is stretched as tight as a drum. Mrella slumps back into her chair belching uncontrollably. She feels an overwhelming urge to fall asleep right here and now but fights it off.

"That was absolutely divine, Chef. I can't wait for the finalized dinner."

"I am glad to here you say so, my queen. Perhaps after you digest we can move on to the desserts."

It was at this point Queen Mrella finally succumbed to her horniness. "How many desserts would I be tasting?"

"Not many. Just five."

"And they would be small portions?"

"Of course. But there is no hurry."

Mrella looks at her belly and gently prods it. She is most certainly at her limits. Even now her breathing comes in labored pants. _But,_ she thinks to herself, _I think I can manage just a little bit more._

"It's fine," she says, "I believe I can continue."

The chef looks at her skeptically but signals for the staff to keep going. The staff sets out five small plates of various decadent desserts. Mrella takes a breath and rubs her belly. She manages to work out a few small burps, but there's hardly any relief. She tries to reach the table; however, the heavy weight in her gut protests against the jostling.

One of the staff members grabs a plate and hands it to her. The queen nods gratefully, placing the plate on her well rounded middle.

"Your Majesty, it's fine. You don't need to finish it right now."

"Thank you for your concern," she pants, "But it is not needed."

She steels herself and takes the first bite. The lemon cake is beautifully moist and fluffy with the perfect ratio of lemon-y tartness and sweetness. However, as pleasant as it tastes, the moment she swallows, it turns to lead in her gut. Every bite is a painful struggle, but she somehow pushes through.

She massages her middle in a desperate bid at digestion. It's so hot and taught. Her brain screams at her to stop and keep going in equal measure. Eventually her gluttony wins out. She wipes away beads of sweat from her brow and gestures to the next plate. The chef brings it to her with great trepidation.

The next dish is a mixed berry parfait. Normally she'd be disapointed with the lighter fare, but right now everything feels heavy. She spoons some into her mouth and lets it sit just long enough to register the flavor. Then she downs the rest of it like a shot. The sudden intake is no less painful, but not prolonging the pain makes it more bearable.

The third dish is a flaky pastry with a fruit filling. Mrella takes a bite. To her suprise, she struggles to taste it at all. Judging by the warm fruit smell, it should have a plesant enough flavor. However, it's as if her tastebuds turned off in protest to the abuse she's putting her poor stomach through. She puts the plate down in defeat.

Relief floods the chef's face. He takes away the plate and sends a messeger to summon her maids. The queen needs to sleep this off, and there is no way she'll get to her bed under her own power. He sneaks a look at her engorged gut. Her previously loose dress struggles to contain her mass. 

The maids arrive post haste with a litter and some burly men. To no one's suprise, Queen Mrella is slipping into a food coma. The maids expertly haul their engorged queen and guide her onto the litter.

"What's this?" Mrella slurs.

"This is your litter. It's passed down from generation to generation for situations just like this. To be honest, no one has used it since before the last queen."

"That makes sense, I guess."

The maids prop her up comfortably with pillows. As soon as the queen is situated, she falls asleep. With that, they take her to the Royal's suite.

"It's hard to believe that's the same willowy woman that King Saddiq married." Muses one maid.

"Yes, she fits in well now. If it weren't for her greenness, you'd think she was born and bred here." Reflects another.

Once they reach their destination, they help her to bed. The maids take their leave and vow to check up on her before her next appointment.

* * *

King Saddiq makes his way to the Royal suite. He finally got out of a three hour meeting and he is absolutely bushed. He's very thankful for his wife agreeing to take on the delegation event for him on top of her other work. He might have collapsed in exhaustion in she hadn't.

It's not even dinner time yet and he is in strong need of a nap. He opens the bedroom door and is taken aback by a large ball underneath the sheets. He rubs his tired eyes and takes another look. As it turns out, the "ball" is actually his overstuffed wife.

His feet move of there own accord. Before he knows it, he's kneeling on the bed next to her. Saddiq can scarcely believe it - her belly is exactly as big as it was in that dream. He carefully slips the covers and peels her dress back. It seems someone has already oiled her skin. He gently touches it noting how hard it is. In his dream, he's fairly certain it was empty. No matter; it will look this big empty soon enough.

He presses a chaste kiss on her forehead before pressing another to her navel. There's a sniffling sound. He freezes. The last thing he wants to do is disturb her sleep. Saddiq lowers her shirt and covers her back up before shucking off his pants. He lifts up his gut to pull out his engorged length.

Mrella always finds new ways to take his breath away. Seeing her passed out from her own gluttony is absolutely divine. He takes her all in from her chubby cheeks and barely there double chin to her beautifully plump legs. There's no trace of her ever being thin. Even her hands and feet are chubby.

Her body grows a little softer and wider every day. Stretchmarks cover her form as her skin struggles to keep up. A closer inspection also shows a light dusting of cellulite. The urge to lay his head of her soft fat and trace the lines and dimples on her skin takes hold of him, but he resists. Mrella has a lot of calories to digest.

Saddiq lays close to his wife and tries to be as quiet as possible. He runs his hands over his own belly wishing it were Mrella's. He imagines her looking up at him with teasingly running her fingers over her stomach.

_"Saddiq, I feel so small, so empty. Stuff me, darling. I need to be_ huge _."_

_Saddiq kisses her passionately and places one end of a long tube between her lips. On the other he hooks up a feed tank. He pours a thick, sweet mixture into the feed tank and watches her greedily suck it all down. As she swallows, her stomach surges and sloshes underneath his hands._

_He spreads her juicy thighs apart and goes to enter her. To both of their suprises, their fat guts are in the way. No matter which way he hefts his belly or pushes hers to the side, they are too fat to make it work. Mrella looks at him with abject disapointment - still sucking away._

_"Don't worry, love," Saddiq says patting her belly, "I have an idea."_

_Saddiq gets up on his knees and puts his manhood on top of her bloated belly. He places his own heavy gut on top sandwiching it between. He groans, the heavy softness a wonderful pressure. Gently, he pumps his hips. Her fat is velvety soft underneath him. Despite his carefullness, their obese stomachs jump and wobble._

_Mrella's stomach sloshes noisily. Still, she greedily gulps everything down as if it would be snatched away at any moment. The seemingly endless amount of the mixture makes her belly wobble all the more underneath him. A loud clapping noise rings out as their ample flesh smacks together._

* * *

Saddiq's eyes roll back as he cums with a gasp. The sticky mess paints the underside of his belly and drips down to his fupa. He glances over to his wife to see if he woke her up. Thankfully, she's still deep within her food coma. He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek leaves to clean up.

* * *

Mrella wakes up to her maids shaking her.

"Your majesty, it is time for your appointment at the tailor."

Mrella has no idea when she wound up in her bed, but she doesn't question it. She sits up and admires her belly. It's smaller than it was a few hours ago, but noticeably softer than it was last week. It is also, noticeably heavier.

The downside of lugging around an increasingly fatter belly is the amount of strain on her back. It wouldn't be as bad if she didn't have to run around the castle, but there is nothing for it. Thus, she made an appointment with the tailor for a belly sling.

It's quite the workout waddling to the tailor. Her maids offer her the litter, but she refuses. Somehow, she manages to make it on time. She's panting heavily and a bit sweaty, but she is there. 

She strips off her dress leaving only her undergarments. The air feels luxiriously cool on her skin. The taylor hands her a towl to dry off with.

"Are you full, Queen Mrella?"

"Ha! These days, I'm either fit to burst or am digesting so I can stuff more in."

"And I assume you are in the latter category right now. That's fine. I designed this material to stretch, so it will withstand your stomach at it's fullest. I just needed to make sure I don't make it too small. You eat quite a bit, Your Majesty."

Mrella laughs. "I do don't I?" She smacks her guts. It sends shock waves across her body. Her wobbling fat is rather mesmering.

"And since you also insist on walking, I am going to make you some thigh bands as well. It'll keep you from chafing."

"You are a beautiful soul."

* * *

Mrella leaves the tailor feeling absolutely wonderful. Thankfully, both items were quick and easy to make, so she got to wear them immediately. There is no friction between her thighs and her back doesn't hurt. The sling feels more like a bra for her belly. The swaying and jiggling - while sexy - gets really uncomfortable after a while.

She heads back to her room. There's nothing else to do but paperwork, and she needs a nap. As she's about to enter her suite, she hears a loud grunting sound.

Worried her husband is hurt, she bursts in looking around frantically. She quickly sees him - not in pain, but in her chair fighting a losing battle with his pants. Sweat beads on his brow as squeezes his fleshy hip into them. Saddiq sucks his gut in to see a little better. However, he's gotten so fat that it does little good. It wobbles tantalizingly as he struggles.

Mrella just stands there silently drooling over him. She doesn't dare say anything lest he sees her and stops. So she stays still as she grows slick between her thighs.

Eventually he manages to pull them over his hips. However, there is no hope of fastening the pants. His globular belly surges well over the waist. He gives it a good shake and looks up. There stands Mrella drooling over him like a juicy cut of meat. He blushes in embarassment.

"Um ... hi?" It's not much, but it's enough to snap his wife out of her entranced state.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, "You just looked so fetching doing ... whatever you're doing. I couldn't help but watch. But why are you trying to squeeze into those tiny pants?"

Saddiq lets out an embarrassed chuckle. "These are the pants I was planning on wearing for the delegation. They are my favorite formal pants - structured but comfortable. I hadn't worn them in a while, so I figured I should make sure they still fit. I guess I put on a lot more than I realized."

"I can see that," Mrella drawls, "but that doesn't explain why you were trying to squeeze yourself into them."

Saddiq colors even more. "I don't know. It was on a whim really. And at some point it became a challenge."

"Well as lovely as you look right now, you should probably take those off."

"Yeah, you're right. I bet I look a little silly." Saddiq moves to stand up. But as he swings his legs over and goes to stand up, there is a loud tearing noise. Husband and wife freeze and look at each other. Saddiq's entire face blushes while Mrella starts drooling again.

"C-could you turn around? I want to see."

He turns around awkwardly leaning on the chair and bending over. In truth, he'd rather shuck his pants off and pretend none of this happened. Yet he finds it hard to deny the eager look in her eye. He feels her hesitantly trace his fat behind through the split before groping him in earnest.

"Just look at you," she says with more confidence, "All this time I was so focused on fattening myself that I didn't properly appreciate how wonderfully you're filling out. I'll have to rectify this."

Saddiq's a little suprised by how _good_ this feels. His wife is right though; they both mainly focused on her weight. And why not? His weight had been pretty stable since before they'd even met. Sure he gained a few pounds here and there, but it wasn't really anything letting his clothes out couldn't fix.

Then he'd lost weight for her and everything was too big on him. Now that she's committed to exploring his fantasy, Saddiq's been eating a lot more. He knew he'd gained weight, but with his other pants being stretchy and roomy, he couldn't appreciate just how much.

Mrella's belly suddenly presses against the small of his back. Its weight rests against the backside she was so lovingly fondling a moment ago. She pushes her knee between his legs and reaches around underneath his belly.

"Mrella?" Saddiq finds himself panting, "What are you doing?"

"Shh, you'll like it."

She pushes his waistband down some and slips a hand down his pants. Saddiq keens as she trails a finger across his balls. Mrella fishes him out of his pants and teasingly rolls his balls in her palm.

"Mmm, you feel so good. So big and soft." Mrella grabs his hip with her other hand giving it a good shake. "You look good nursting out of your clothes like this. I wonder what you'd look like in those tight Timoan clothes right now? Would you burst through the girdle? Could we even wrap it around your fat self?"

Saddiq feels himself stiffen. He's not certain if it's the stimulation or how hot and bothered his wife is right now. He's not sure how he feels about wearing constricting clothes, but if Mrella likes it so much, he can give it a go.

He can feel his weeping head brush up against the underside of his belly. He doesn't think much of it - he's fat enough to happen - until Mrella grabs ahold of his love handles and gives him a good shake. He gasps as his gut grazes against his length. Pre smears against his skin.

"Does it feel that good for you?" Mrella demurs.

"It's not that. I-I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Mrella askd in confusion, "This?"

She shakes his belly again and watches his hips stutter. "Oh I see. You're gut is getting big enough to get you off. I wonder if I can make you cum with it."

Before Saddiq answers one way or a other, she starts jiggling his gut in earnest. The warm softness feels both amazing and frustrating. He's fat enough to pleasure the tip, but the rest is left untouched.

"Stop!" Saddiq pants. Mrella immediately drops his gut and takes a step back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just not fat enough to do that properly. It felt like ... like if I gently flicked my tongue across your slit and did nothing else."

Mrella frowns. "Perhaps it would feel better if you sat down and let your belly hang between your knees?"

"What about my pants? I'll rip them more."

"You all ready ruined them. What's a little bit more?"

Saddiq almost said no. But then his fantasy from earlier pop into his mind. He sits down before he realizes it. Unfortunately, his manhood just rests against his belly.

Mrella looks vaguely disappointed. "Of couse that happened. Why wouldn't that happen?" She presses a kiss to his cheek and kneels down.

"What are you doing now?"

"You'll see!" Mrella calls out in sing-song.

She lifts his gut and places it her head. He feels her lips wrap around him and the tale-tell wet heat of her mouth as she deep throats him in one smooth motion. Saddiq strains to see her over his domed middles. Unfortunately, all he can really see is is white curls flowing down her back.

He had no idea tight clothes could make Mrella so frisky. She didn't act like that when he was stuffed in that girdle back in Timoa. Then again, she was rather preoccupied during that time as well. Suddenly Mrella starts teasing his taint and all thoughts leave his head.

It feels like she's in a race to make him cum. In addition to his taint, she resumes fondling his balls. Just when he thinks it can't feel any better, she begins to hum. The pleasure overwhelms him. There is no sound, no sight. There is only the all comsuming warmth between his legs. It's all so much.

The comes with a strangled shout. Mrella sucks it all down until there is nothing left. Saddiq flops back feeling wrung out in the best possible way.

As he comes back to himself, he hears a wet squelshing noise and feverent pants. He sits up and looks down. His wife is laying on the floor passionately fingering herself. She fished one of her boobs out at some point and is sucking away at her nipple.

Saddiq slides off the chair and crawls over to her. He pushes her hand away and replaces it with her face. Her musky, sweet smell is better than any flower. Her sweet tang is better than any wine.

"Oh, Saddiq," she moans, "Yes! That's right. Lift my gut out of the way and eat me out like the fat boy you are. You like being sandwiched between my big, juicy thighs don't you? Well you are going to _love_ seeing them grow bigger. You'll have to push them nice and wide to get in."

Saddiq's tongue curls and flattens inside her. Her eyes roll back as he rubs her clit with his nose and runs his fingers on the inside of her thighs. Mrella feels so good _everywhere_. It's like the bigger she gets, the nicer she feels.

Mrella makes the cutest little sounds as he pleasures her. Her breathy mewls are like sweet music to his ears. Her body jumps and shudders with wild abandon. Suddenly she wraps her legs around Saddiq's head, and everything goes dark.

Meanwhile, Mrella is seeing stars. Her body feels feather-light as it slowly drifts back to the ground. She lays flat on her back feeling utterly bonely. Not such a great state to be in when on the floor.

"Need some help?" Her husband holds out his hand. Mrella gratefully takes it. She's a little unsteady on her feet. Thankfully, Saddiq is sturdy enough to lean on.

"You know," she pants, "Part of me wishes I was light enough for you to carry me to bed. The other part of me finds it very hot that I'm too fat to pull that off."

Saddiq says nothing. He just holds her in his arms. Mrella buries her face in his soft chest smiling while taking in his scent. It's a little awkward seeing how his gut presses into hers, but she truly wouldn't have it any other way.

"We should probably head back," Saddiq's voice rumbles through his chest, "The delegation won't receive themselves."

"Wow. Way to kill the mood."

"We _are_ the King and Queen of Lothor. That comes with things to do, places to be."

"Mounds of paperwork..." Mrella groans. The idylic mood slips quickly through her fingers.

"Yes, that too." They both sigh dejectedly.

"Well, we better get to it then. If I stand here like this too much longer, we won't be going anywhere."

Saddiq presses a kiss to her hair. "You know, it would be a good idea to meet up later. Compare some notes and see where we are with the preparations."

Mrella pulls back and looks at him. "Of course. It's only the responsible thing to do."

"There's been a lot to do. It might run a little long."

A knowing smirk spreads across her lips. "Perhaps we should have dinner while we eat. Can't plan on an empty stomach. We might waste away."

Saddiq laughs. He grabs his love handles and gives them a shake. "Naturally. I'm practically skin and bones."

Mrella stand on her toes and sweetly kisses her husband's cheek. "Then it's a date."


End file.
